


not death but what redeems

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon? Don't Know Her, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trauma, tobiyuki adopts every person in sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: He may be a prodigy, may have intricate seal designs painstakingly copied from unfamiliar memories in a notebook wedged behind his dresser, may possibly sort of be some kind of reincarnation of the Nidaime Hokage, but he isSasaki Tobiyuki.He won’t let this new knowledge shake him. He’s been given another chance, for whatever reason, and he refuses to let it go to waste.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Shisui, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama & Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Shisui & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 64
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up out of the blue two years after last posting a fic*
> 
> i decided to do nanowrimo this year because i'm just not suffering enough ig :^) and i had this idea after reading a boatload of mdzs and naruto fix its/time travel fix its. it's going to end up being quite long (50k+ bcos nanowrimo) and im going to try to update either every day or at least however often it takes me to finish a chapter (i haven't decided how long the chapters are going to be yet.)
> 
> i'm only going to add tags/characters/relationships as they come up, so don't worry about the current lack of them! consider this more of a prologue, because it's going to pick up next chapter and lots more stuff is going to be introduced.

Hinami and Takaharu Sasaki are loyal citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village, respectful and fearful of shinobi in equal measure, and they’re terrified of what the Second Shinobi War will mean for their child.

They’ve seen the way children are rushed into the Academy, seen as useful weapons in the hands of the Village, rather than as those who will inherit the world. Hinami’s niece had been one of those children, bold and willing to do whatever it took to defend her home and family. She came home early from her first mission and died in the overstuffed hospital, taking with her the light in her mothers’ eyes.

Takaharu has sworn to his wife that he won’t allow their own child to be swept up in the Konoha war machine. Hinami knows they might not be offered the luxury of a say in the matter.

When her water breaks, when she’s rushed to the hospital she hasn’t set foot in since she last saw her niece, Hinami begs the Kami to save her baby, to protect and preserve the child that represents her hope for the world. _Don’t take my baby too early_ , she pleads.

And something out there hears her.

Much later, when Hinami is exhausted down to her bones and Takaharu is offering up their too-pale, too-quiet son, she wants to rage against the gods, to curse them. She takes her baby, ready to mourn what could have been.

He stares up at her with red eyes, his tiny face solemn even as he reaches up to grasp the finger his father wiggles adoringly in his face, and Hinami’s fears melt away.

She knows the Kami heard her. This red-eyed boy is their answer.

Albinism is what the nurse calls the baby’s paper-white skin and hair, when Takaharu asks. “Just like the Niidaime,” she says with a smile. “Maybe this one will change the world, too.”

“Huh,” Takaharu says. “Should we call him Tobirama, then?”

Hinami frowns tiredly up at him. “I thought you wanted Yuki, after your grandfather?”

Takaharu hums, making a goofy face at his son while he considers. “We could compromise. Something like… Tobiyuki?”

“Tobiyuki,” Hinami says, testing the feel of it on her tongue. She looks down, red eyes meeting hers with an atypical alertness. “Sasaki Tobiyuki _does_ have a nice ring to it.”

Her baby blinks, kicks his little feet, and Hinami feels a deep well of love digging itself into her soul.

* * *

Sasaki Tobiyuki is a quiet, serious boy from the beginning. The rare smiles he offers charm any who see them, and his parents treasure his fleeting laugh. He picks up walking and talking quickly, and has read through every book and scroll in the house by the time he’s five.

He doesn’t play much, although he lets the other children in the park drag him into their games without argument. While his smiles are no more forthcoming around his agemates, his spine isn’t quite so straight, the line of his shoulders untensed. 

He grows bored in temple school and refuses to go anymore once he’s six. The same week, he asks his parents to enroll him at the Academy.

Hinami’s heart aches as she and Takaharu discuss whether they should grant their son’s request or not. Neither of them want to, certainly, but Hinami has to allow that they won’t be able to keep him entertained much longer. He’s a boy beyond his years. They just can’t keep up with his thirst for knowledge, and they grudgingly admit that the Academy would be the best place for him, no matter how it strikes fear into them to send their boy into the shinobi world like that.

They content themselves with the fact that he likely won’t become a genin until he’s eight at the least.

Takaharu drops Tobiyuki off at the Academy on his first day, Hinami having been called in to work an early shift. He kneels down to match his son’s height and they look at one another grimly.

“Be careful,” Takaharu says. “If you don’t like it, it isn’t too late to back out.”

Tobiyuki nods. “I know. I’ll do my best.”

Takaharu ruffles his white hair, making Tobiyuki grimace, and with a laugh he stands back up. “Go on, then. Make tō-chan proud.”

“I’ll make kaa-chan proud, too,” Tobiyuki adds, and with a determined nod turns and enters the Academy.

The Academy is a bit more Tobiyuki’s speed, but he already knows just about everything they’re teaching him. He feels like he’s wasting his time, and almost asks his parents if he can drop out more than once. It only gets interesting when sensei starts teaching the class how to fight.

It quickly becomes apparent that Tobiyuki’s genius extends to combat, as well. His sensei calls Tobiyuki’s chakra control prodigious. He has exceptional aim with kunai and shuriken, can fill a training dummy with senbon between one breath and the next, has no problem taking down any of his classmates, and can beat almost any of the older Academy students and backup genin in a spar. The exception to this rule is Maito Gai, who uses taijutsu only to completely stomp Tobiyuki. As soon as he pulls himself back to his feet, Tobiyuki demands Gai teach him everything he knows.

Gai laughs but graciously agrees, and Tobiyuki makes an entirely unexpected friend.

They make him stay the whole school year, but Tobiyuki graduates from the Academy as soon as it ends. He wears his Konoha hitae-ate proudly.

Tobiyuki doesn’t get put on a team. Gai and Hatake Kakashi have been waiting as backup genin until teams became available, so they get priority over the too-young Tobiyuki. Gai gives him a sympathetic slap on the back when this news is announced, nearly throwing Tobiyuki from his feet, but Hatake just sniffs impassively and goes to join his new teammates.

Tobiyuki watches the two teams walk away with a frown marring his typically-neutral face.

That night he dreams, and for the first time remembers it in the morning.

_His team is staring back at him as he examines each of their faces in turn. Homura. Koharu. Danzō. Torifu. Hiruzen. Kagami. If he doesn’t act now, they’ll all die._

_The peace he and Hashirama worked so hard to bring about has been shattered, dragging yet more children into this dark pit of war that they can never truly leave. For a moment, he’d allowed himself to believe in his brother’s vision, and in doing so had lent himself over to blindness and complacency._

_He had failed this team once, but he wouldn’t do so again._

_He inclines his head and they begin to run, the quiet moment of reflection having been too much of an indulgence in the first place. Hiruzen and Kagami look back at him for the last time. He knows they’ll do right by Konoha and her people._

_Tobirama turns to face the oncoming Kinkaku Force, his hands shaping familiar seals as he goes unflinchingly to meet his death._

Tobiyuki wakes as he’s cut down, shaking hands fluttering around his stomach, his throat, feeling for the wounds that should be there, but his skin is smooth and intact. He’s in a bed rather than dying on the forest floor. He’s safe. He isn’t Tobirama anymore.

Anymore.

Tobiyuki levers himself to his feet, stumbles into the bathroom and stares at himself in the pale morning sunlight.

His features are too round, his hair too light, but if he squints he recognizes himself in this new form. Tobirama. Tobiyuki. It’s almost funny, that the parents of this body named him, essentially, after himself.

It explains a lot. Too much.

But whoever he was before, he is now Tobiyuki Sasaki, son of Takaharu and Hinami Sasaki. He just graduated from Konoha’s Ninja Academy. He may be a prodigy, may have intricate seal designs painstakingly copied from unfamiliar memories in a notebook wedged behind his dresser, may possibly sort of be some kind of reincarnation of the Nidaime Hokage, but he is _Sasaki Tobiyuki_. 

He won’t let this new knowledge shake him. He’s been given another chance, for whatever reason, and he refuses to let it go to waste.

With this new certainty in his gut, Tobiyuki goes to get ready for a long day of practicing the techniques now clamoring for attention in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up having to write two papers over the last couple days, so this chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be. :(
> 
> nevertheless, it's the first of tobi's child acquisitions!

“They made you a _genin_?” Takaharu asks disbelievingly over breakfast. “You’re only six years old!”

Tobiyuki can’t tell his father that that’s not _precisely_ true, so he shrugs. “I’m just a backup genin. I don’t think I can even leave Konoha.”

Hinami and Takaharu share a look.

“Well, that’s…good,” Hinami says. “You’re too young to get involved with the fighting.”

The parts of Tobirama that live in Tobiyuki’s head show him flashes of horror, of children thrown into conflicts they could barely understand and dying horrible, pointless deaths.

“Yes,” Tobiyuki agrees. “I’m going to train super hard though, so I can keep everyone safe.”

His parents give each other another _look_ , and Tobiyuki may be part adult, but he still doesn’t get how they can talk without ever opening their mouths. He pushes himself up from the table, not sure his stomach can handle any more food after what he saw in his head, and tries to give his parents a smile that will put them at ease.

“I’m going to go find someone to train with me,” he says, and heads for the door.

“Not even a goodbye for your parents?” Takaharu asks.

Tobiyuki pauses. He turns and bows to both of them, watching their semi-amused faces, and then he’s out the door and on the street in a flash.

He really has a lot to do today,

* * *

The problem with having the memories of someone whose been dead for so long is that very little of it is actually applicable to Tobiyuki’s own world. He keeps getting turned around, the two versions of Konoha living side by side in his head making it hard to remember which is correct. It takes him longer than he would like to find the secluded training ground from Tobirama’s memories, but once he does, he commits the path to mind so he won’t get lost like that again.

He takes out his notebook, examining the seals he’d written down and finding many tiny errors that in some cases would have little to no effect, and in other cases would make the whole thing explode in his face. Tobiyuki sets about fixing all the seals, nearly doing so by muscle memory. He remembers being Tobirama and having written out his seals many, many times, but he figures it can’t hurt to copy them down one more time.

He’s working diligently on this task when he feels someone approach.

Tobiyuki hadn’t realized what it meant to sense chakra before last night, but now with all of Tobirama’s experience at being a sensor, he feels almost like he has another set of eyes in the back of his head. Another set of eyes that can see all the way to the border of Fire Country, that is.

Whoever is coming isn’t bothering to hide their chakra, so they _probably_ aren’t trying to sneak up on him. He doesn’t bother to turn around, instead attempting to figure out who exactly it is.

He doesn’t think he knows them, but their chakra seems similar to those of the Uchiha Tobirama knew in his life. Uchiha chakra has a bit of fire to it, like a hint of spice.

The probably-Uchiha pauses when they come within sight of Tobiyuki, and their chakra wavers confusedly.

“Hello,” he greets, frowning down at the page in his notebook and trying to figure out how he got this seal _so_ wrong.

“Um, hi?” the person says, and they circle around Tobiyuki to stand in front of him.

Their sandaled feet are what Tobiyuki sees first. He follows the legs up to the body and completely freezes once he sees their face.

“Kagami?” he breathes, and the boy’s face is bloodstained for just an instant before Tobiyuki blinks the memory away.

The boy is frowning at him. “No, I’m Shisui. Kagami was my jii-chan, though… How do you know his name?”

Tobiyuki isn’t sure how to answer that. _I knew your grandfather in a past life, did you know you look just like him,_ is off the table, but he has no real reason for knowing who Kagami was or what he looked like.

“…A book,” he says awkwardly, after too long of a pause.

Shisui’s eyes narrow. “That’s a lie.” But then the boy shrugs and flings himself onto the ground, saying, “Doesn’t really matter, I guess. He died a long time ago.”

Tobiyuki’s heart clenches, remembering the boy who’d placed all his trust in Tobirama so long ago, but he shakes it off.

“So, what are you doing in my spot?” Shisui asks after a moment.

“ _Your_ spot?” Tobiyuki says. “I was under the impression that this was a training ground.”

Shisui wrinkles his nose. “You talk like a grown-up,” he says. He flops over onto his belly, eyeing Tobiyuki’s notebook. “And yeah, I guess it _is_ a training ground, but nobody ever uses it. Except me. So, that makes it my spot!”

Tobiyuki tilts his head, conceding to that logic. “I’m training,” he says.

“Training?” Shisui perks up. “Do you want to be a shinobi?”

“I’m already a shinobi, actually,” Tobiyuki says. He pulls his hitae-ate out of the pouch at his hip and shows Shisui. “I got promoted to genin yesterday. My name is Tobiyuki.”

Shisui’s eyes sparkle. “You’re so cool,” he says dreamily. “My parents won’t even let me enter the Academy yet.”

“Mine didn’t want me to, either,” Tobiyuki admits. He rubs a thumb over the engraved leaf. “You should try and go more slowly than I did. I didn’t get to make many friends.”

There’s a brief pause, like Shisui is considering that. Then he jumps to his feet and seizes one of Tobiyuki’s hands.

“Then, I’ll be your friend, Tobi-nii!” the boy declares. “We’ll play together and train together and show each other lots of awesome jutsu! And when I graduate from the Academy, we’ll be on the same genin team and get super strong!”

Tobiyuki blinks, mind stuttering over one thing Shisui had said. “Tobi-nii?” he asks.

Shisui goes red, ducking his head shyly. “Oh, um…Is that okay? I guess I should have asked, first.”

He’s never _been_ older than someone. Tobiyuki only knows the slightly condescending pats from the older students, their coos over “cute little Tobi-kun.” He reclaims Shisui’s hand, trying to project comfort to the younger boy.

“No, it’s…Tobi-nii is fine,” he assures. “I’ve just never been called that before.”

“W-well, you’re my Tobi-nii, now, so,” Shisui starts trying to pull him to his feet, “so, get used to it!”

Tobiyuki can’t help but smile as he lets Shisui haul him up. The boy catches his eye and smiles back, wide and carefree. Tobiyuki thinks _Tobirama died for this_ and can’t find a shred of regret in himself.

* * *

Tobiyuki has to carry Shisui back to the Uchiha Compound, slung over his back and complaining about how _tiring_ training is, like they’d done more than go through basic katas and stretch. It must look at least a little ridiculous, one small child carting another across Konoha, but Tobiyuki staunchly ignores anyone who so much as glances at them.

He hesitates at the gates to the Uchiha Compound, unsure if he’s allowed inside.

“Mm, keep going, Tobi-nii. I’ll tell you where I live,” Shisui mumbles.

Hitching Shisui higher up onto his back, Tobiyuki enters the den of the Uchiha.

It’s odd, to be back here. Tobirama hadn’t come to visit the Uchiha much, after all the bad blood between their clans, but he remembers Kagami dragging him through these streets more than once, insisting they have dinner together at his home. It’s much the same, distrustful looks and all.

He doesn’t realize his feet are carrying him to Kagami’s house until he’s standing outside of it, staring up at the building that is so horribly familiar, yet just different enough that Tobiyuki can steel himself against the onslaught of Tobirama’s memories. Kagami’s descendants still live in the same house, then. It makes sense, but he still hadn’t expected it.

Shisui wriggles on his back and Tobiyuki lets him slide down onto the ground. The boy circles around him, grinning and taking Tobiyuki’s hand. “Come on, let’s say hi to my parents!” Shisui says.

Tobiyuki allows himself to be led inside. He tries valiantly not to compare the house to the way he once knew it.

“Haha! Chichi! I’m home!” Shisui shouts as soon as they’re past the threshold. He toes off his sandals, barely allowing Tobiyuki the time to do the same before he’s moving once again.

“Ah, Shisui,” a feminine voice floats to them from somewhere further in the house. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Shisui pulls Tobiyuki along with him until they’re in the dining room. His mother looks up and Shisui gestures at Tobiyuki. “This is Tobiyuki-nii! Can he stay for dinner?”

His mother raises an eyebrow. “Did Tobiyuki’s parents _say_ he could stay for dinner?”

“Oh, Uchiha-san,” Tobiyuki says, and he bows. “I’m a genin, so I don’t really need their permission.”

She frowns at him. “A genin? Aren’t you a bit young?”

Tobiyuki shrugs. “Yes, but they promoted me anyway. It’s…what happens in war, I guess.”

Pity enters her eyes, and she gives him a long look. “You can stay, Tobiyuki-kun. Call me Nishino.”

Tobiyuki bows again, lower this time. “Thank you, Nishino-san.”

“Any friend of Shisui’s is welcome here,” Nishino says. “Shisui, tōsan will be home soon. Clean the kotatsu so we can eat?”

Shisui pouts, but nods, and leads Tobiyuki over to the low kotatsu. It has papers scattered across it, and when Tobiyuki picks one up he finds a decently rendered crow staring up at him.

“You drew this?” Tobiyuki asks Shisui.

“I like crows,” Shisui says as he sweeps all the drawings into his arms. “They’re cool.” He plucks the paper from Tobiyuki’s hand and scampers off to put them all away, gesturing for Tobiyuki to stay put.

He stands awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself.

“So,” Nishino says, “how old are you, Tobiyuki-kun?”

Tobiyuki doesn’t startle at her voice, but it’s a near thing. “I’m six, Nishino-san.”

She frowns at the rice. “That’s…younger than I thought. And when did you graduate?”

“Yesterday.”

“Hm,” Nishino says, then, “Shisui’s five. He wants to go to the Academy, but we think he’s too young. He’s so…innocent. I don’t want to take that from him.”

Tobiyuki nods. “If I hadn’t felt like I had to go, I would have waited.”

Nishino’s gaze cuts over to him. “You _had_ to go?” she says, and Tobiyuki recognizes the thread of danger in her voice. “Did your parents say that?”

“No, no,” he rushes to reassure, “nothing like that. They were against me enrolling. I just…well.” He shuffles on his feet, wondering how long it takes Shisui to put his drawings away. “Everybody says I’m a prodigy, so I didn’t want to…waste that, I guess.” Now he thinks that maybe all those memories in his head pushed him to prove himself worthy of whatever they meant, but Tobiyuki knows he’d felt like the Academy was where he _needed_ to be.

Nishino looks away, a wry twist to her lips. “Too young,” she says, mostly to herself, and their conversation lapses until Shisui comes barreling back into the room.

“I found chichi!” he hollers.

A moment later, a man who is indisputably Shisui’s father enters the room, looking mostly amused, if a little beleaguered. He pauses when he sees Tobiyuki. “We didn’t have another kid, did we?” he asks Nishino.

She rolls her eyes, but Tobiyuki sees the affection in the gesture. “This is Tobiyuki, Shisui’s new friend.”

Tobiyuki bows. “It’s nice to meet you, Uchiha-san.”

The hand that ruffles his hair surprises him, and Tobiyuki stares up at Shisui’s father with wide eyes.

The man grins, Kagami and Shisui mixed into one, and says, “Uchiha Koga. I’m happy to finally meet one of Shisui’s little friends.”

Shisui clutches Tobiyuki’s hand and looks to his father with wide eyes. “This is Tobi-nii! He’s a genin and he’s super cool and smart and he trained with me today! He taught me how to…”

Tobiyuki tunes out as Shisui babbles on, watching Nishino finish up dinner and reaching out to help her transfer everything to the kotatsu.

“Thank you for the food!” they say together.

Tobiyuki eats and it tickles at his memories, reminding him of sitting with Kagami at a kotatsu not unlike this one, sharing a meal they’d helped each other make. Kagami’s smile is reflected in the faces of his descendants, in the curls that continuously fall into Shisui’s eyes. It’s familiar in a way nothing today has felt, ever since he woke up with a new life living in his head.

His chest is warm as he watches Shisui animatedly tell a story, and Tobiyuki knows that he would die all over again if it kept these pieces of Kagami’s legacy safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui learns a neat trick. Tobiyuki's list of precious people expands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did NOT think this chapter would end up being this long but here we are

Tobiyuki and Shisui fall into a routine. Tobiyuki wakes at dawn for seal practice and seeing his parents off to work, then he goes to meet Shisui at the gates of the Uchiha Compound. They head to either the training grounds or the library, spend most of the day training or reading, then have dinner together, switching off whose house they go to each evening.

Tobiyuki’s parents are fond of Shisui, of the boy whose sunny personality thaws their son enough that his neutral expression borders on pleased.

Shisui gets Tobiyuki to slow down. He’s endlessly patient with Shisui, explaining things the younger boy doesn’t understand, gently correcting his forms, and helping him read the texts he stumbles over. The two are kindred spirits, too smart for their own good, being forced to grow up too fast in a village that will require them to bleed for it.

Their routine is broken quite abruptly one day, when Tobiyuki senses a chakra signature in their little corner of the training grounds.

The soft, salty breath of an Uzushio breeze, tinged with that violent, acidic chakra Tobiyuki would know anywhere as belonging to the Kyūbi. He thinks, _Mito_ , and rushes ahead, chest sparking with joy that someone from Tobirama’s time is still around.

The girl that whirls to face him is decidedly not Mito, but that brilliant red Uzumaki hair is unmistakable.

Tobiyuki stops in his tracks, Shisui colliding with his back and nearly sending him face-first into the dirt. He hasn’t seen an Uzumaki until now, he’s realizing with a sudden lurch in his gut. Sure, they’d tended to stick to Uzushio, but there had always been at least a handful either stationed in Konoha or as part of their shinobi exchange.

“Who’re you, huh?” the girl demands, eyes darting between the two kids staring at her wide-eyed.

Tobiyuki hesitates, but dips into a shallow bow anyway. “Sasaki Tobiyuki. And this is- “

“Uchiha Shisui!” Shisui butts in. “Hey, aren’t you that, um. Jinchi...Jinki…whatever?”

“A jinchūriki?” Tobiyuki says. “Yes, she is the Kyūbi’s jinchūriki.”

The girl bristles. “ _She_ has a name, ‘ttebane! Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha’s Red-Hot Habanero!”

Tobiyuki tries his best to suppress his smile, bowing again so Kushina won’t see it. Ah, that famous Uzumaki temper. “I apologize, Uzumaki-san. I meant no offense.”

“Yeah!” Shisui says and gives her a clumsy bow of his own. “We’re sorry, Kushina-san!”

Kushina pauses, and Tobiyuki can practically feel her defensiveness slide away. She scoffs. “Ah, it’s alright. I can tell you didn’t mean anything by it.” She reaches out and tugs playfully on Shisui’s ear. “But it’s a bit rude to go around asking personal questions like that!”

Shisui pouts and bats her hand away, prompting Kushina to grin widely and give his other ear a quick tug.

“So, what are you doing in our spot, Kushina-san?” Shisui asks once he’s partially hidden himself behind Tobiyuki. “Did you hear about the super strong ninja we’re going to be and come to train us?”

“Super strong ninja, eh?” Kushina says. She darts around Tobiyuki and he makes no move to stop her from sweeping Shisui up into her arms. “First lesson is never let your guard down! If I were an enemy, these would be kunai!” Kushina pokes Shisui’s sides and tummy, grinning when he breaks into peals of laughter and undignified squeaks as he tries to wiggle out of her grasp.

Tobiyuki feels more chakra signatures approaching and turns curiously as four forms enter the clearing. _Ah_ , he thinks as he identifies Hatake, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Namikaze Minato, _they must have reserved this training ground for today_.

“You _do_ torture more kids than just mine, then, Kushina-chan,” Minato says, amusement in every line of his body.

Kushina grins back at him, obviously pleased at Minato’s arrival. She ruffles Shisui’s curls roughly, leaving his hair looking like a complete disaster before she sets him back on his own two feet. “Only the nosy ones, Minato-kun.”

"Why are all of you even here!” Shisui demands, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is _our_ spot, go find your own!”

“Shisui!” Obito says, wide-eyed through his goggles. “Show some respect!”

Shisui pouts and turns his back to Obito, ducking behind Tobiyuki again to hide.

Minato chuckles to himself, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Kids, let’s not fight, yeah? We can talk it out.”

“We weren’t aware you had reserved this training ground for today, Namikaze-san,” Tobiyuki begins, starting to bow in apology.

Minato catches his shoulder before he can, though, and Tobiyuki blinks up at him, surprised.

“It’s no trouble,” Minato says, a small smile playing about his lips. “I didn’t think anyone used this place anymore. Since we’re sort of intruding,” he winks,” how about the two of you join our training session for the day?”

“Sensei,” Obito whines. “Shisui’s too young to train with us, it’ll be so boring.”

Tobiyuki frowns at him. “He’s the same age Hatake-san was when he became a genin.”

Obito rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but Kakashi is a _genius_. Shisui’s just a kid.”

“He’s actually very smart, Uchiha-san,” Tobiyuki argues, feeling defensive over his friend. “Definitely smarter than some of the genin that graduated this year.”

“Yah! Are you calling me stupid?” Obito shouts, raising a fist and advancing on Tobiyuki, as if they hadn’t sparred multiple times throughout the past school year and Tobiyuki hadn’t always summarily won.

Tobiyuki widens his eyes, trying to affect an innocent expression. “I don’t recall saying anything of the sort.”

Shisui’s hand touches Tobiyuki’s wrist. “Tobi-nii, it’s okay,” he whispers.

At Shisui’s words, Tobiyuki doesn’t exactly relax, but adjusts his posture so he’s no longer in the semi-aggressive stance he had slipped into. It’s not a good idea to make an enemy of his fellow Konoha-nin, and especially not an Uchiha. He refuses to make the same mistakes he made in his past life.

He looks to Minato. “If you’re sure it won’t be any trouble, Shisui and I would be honored to join your training for today, Namikaze-san.”

Minato grins so that his eyes crinkle up. “Of course! And just call me sensei. I caught that you’re Shisui,” he peers around Tobiyuki at the younger boy, “but I haven’t heard your name, yet.”

“That’s Tobi-kun,” Rin says, coming up beside Minato to smile easily at Tobiyuki and Shisui.

Tobiyuki nods. “Sasaki Tobiyuki.”

Minato puts a hand to the center of Tobiyuki’s back and steers him toward the middle of the clearing, Shisui coming along for the ride with his hand now curled around Tobiyuki’s wrist. “Well, Tobi-kun, why don’t you show us what you and Shisui-kun have been learning out here? Since I don’t guess the two of you would be in a training ground unless you were, you know, _training_.”

“Yes, sensei,” Tobiyuki says.

Minato’s team, plus Kushina, come together to watch Tobiyuki and Shisui run quickly through some basic katas, a few E-rank techniques, and then Shisui pauses. He’s asking a question with his eyes, and Tobiyuki thinks hard about his answer.

Tobiyuki learned a lot from Tobirama’s memories. More than he knows what to do with. It had made him take a hard look around Konoha, at the village he’d helped to establish and grow. He’d read up on the Second Shinobi War – on what was publicly available, that is – and had found himself horrified. The years since his death have not treated the world kindly, and, as usual, the children are those who suffer the most.

He came to a grim conclusion. As an Uchiha, Shisui would never be allowed to avoid the fighting. So, Tobiyuki would do his best to make sure Shisui would _survive_ the fighting.

With this new knowledge in mind, he’d adjusted his and Shisui’s training regimen, shifting them from Academy basics to defense. Specifically, he and Shisui had developed a way to shunshin without the telling puff of smoke and leaves left behind.

Shisui had taken to it easily, although he still can’t travel far with it due to his lack of chakra training. They were working on it. But their improved version of the body flicker technique meant that Shisui could vanish from sight, leaving so little trace as to be almost undetectable to even Tobiyuki’s senses. To those without advanced sensor abilities, Shisui would be untraceable.

Tobiyuki was proud of it, of _Shisui_. The younger boy had been the one to figure it out first, even with his fumbling chakra control. The first time Shisui had popped away into the trees, Tobiyuki hadn’t been able to contain his bright cry of excitement. He’d been instantly embarrassed of his outburst and clapped his hands over his mouth, but Shisui had come careening out of the forest to throw himself into Tobiyuki’s arms, and that had been a much better use of his hands.

“Did you see that Tobi-nii?” Shisui had said, his dark eyes huge.

Tobiyuki had smiled and spun Shisui around. “No!” he’d said. “I didn’t see a _thing_. It was perfect.”

They’d gone and gotten dango that night, Tobiyuki’s treat for the budding genius. Shisui had looked almost like he was going to cry, but instead had wrapped himself around Tobiyuki like a little octopus and declared Tobiyuki his best friend forever.

Since then, they’d practiced body flickering regularly, interspersing attempts with meditation to try and deepen Shisui’s chakra reserves. Every time Shisui managed to get a little further out, Tobiyuki’s chest swelled with intense pride in his best friend.

Tobiyuki looks at Minato’s team, examines them each in turn, landing at last on Kushina and coming to a decision. He steps back, folds his arms over his chest, and nods at Shisui.

“Go ahead, otōto,” he says. He relishes the surprised, pleased look on Shisui’s face that melts into determination.

Shisui nods back, folds his hands into tiger, and vanishes completely.

Minato blinks, startled, and looks around. “Did he- Was that a body flicker?”

Tobiyuki’s lips curl up. “Of a sort.”

“But where’s the puff of smoke?” Obito demands. “When sensei does it-“

“You figured out a way to negate that,” Hatake interrupts, expression unreadable because of the mask.

Tobiyuki shakes his head. “No, Shisui figured out how to negate it. I just helped.”

Minato exchanges a quick glance with Kushina. “I can’t…Where did he go? He didn’t leave behind a trace.”

“He did,” Tobiyuki corrects. “The technique is only _mostly_ untraceable. You would have to be an extremely powerful sensor to detect anything, though.”

Kushina’s eyes narrow, considering. “And would you happen to be just that?”

Tobiyuki shrugs, but otherwise doesn’t respond to her question. “Shisui!” he calls.

The boy reappears at his side, a giant, shit-eating grin on his face. “Isn’t it so cool?” he enthuses. “I _told_ you we’re gonna be the strongest ninjas in the village, Kushina-san!”

“It’s a really cool technique, Shisui-kun!” Rin says, beaming at him. “You’re very clever.”

Shisui’s cheeks pinken, and he buries his face in Tobiyuki’s shoulder as he mumbles a thank you.

Tobiyuki runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Shisui’s neck fondly. “I think we could do even more with it, once his chakra can handle the strain,” he says. “He’s going to breeze right through the Academy, then we’ll make sure we get put on the same genin team.”

Minato nods. “I believe it. But for now, let’s move on to training!”

Shisui breaks away from Tobiyuki, excited about being trained by “a _real_ jōnin sensei!” and Tobiyuki suppresses another smile, thinking about Tobirama’s team of genin and the way they, too, had lit up at the prospect of learning from someone with real power and respect. The face is a little younger, a bit softer, but Shisui takes after Kagami in ways he’ll never know.

It’s not particularly difficult training, Minato likely deciding to go a little bit easy on them, but it’s still rigorous. Tobiyuki stretches his muscles in ways he hasn’t since he left the Academy, pleased at the slight burn. It’s not exactly mindless, but his body moves mostly on its own, familiar with the movements.

He watches as Kushina every so often pushes Shisui’s limbs into the right positions, quietly giving him advice. Tobiyuki knows he isn’t mistaking the look in her eyes, because he feels it mirrored in himself: the need to make sure Shisui can protect himself, that his enthusiasm will be channeled into making him the best he can become. The need to ensure this little sun’s light will never dim, like so many others have.

* * *

When training ends, leaving Shisui laying bonelessly on the ground and panting like he’s run around Konoha six times, the team begins to disperse.

Rin has to go home to her parents, while Minato and Kushina have a “prior engagement” that Tobiyuki is pretty sure is a date. Shisui demands Obito come to dinner with him, saying his parents keep asking after him like Shisui would have any idea, to which Obito blushes and splutters but ultimately agrees, hefting Shisui onto his back like Tobiyuki so often does. Tobiyuki waves off Shisui’s invitation to join them, hoping to get some more seal practice in since the sun hasn’t quite gone down yet.

Eventually, only Hatake and Tobiyuki are left in the clearing.

They stand awkwardly, half looking at each other and half pretending not to be doing so.

Tobiyuki doesn’t know how to interact with Hatake, hasn’t ever really had a conversation with him. He’s wanted to get to know Hatake, but the boy’s insistence on holding everyone who isn’t his genin team at arm’s length has made it difficult for Tobiyuki to do so.

Eventually, though, Hatake says, low and quick like he’s embarrassed, “Teach me the shunshin technique.”

“Teach you-?” Tobiyuki pauses, thinks. “Okay. I’ll teach you, Hatake-san. But,” he tilts his chin up in challenge, “you’ll owe me a favor.”

Hatake narrows his eyes, silent for a moment, then gives a sharp nod. “Alright. And…” Tobiyuki’s keen eyes catch his jaw flex beneath the ever-present mask. “Don’t call me Hatake.”

Their gazes lock, and Tobiyuki gives a thin smile. “Let’s begin, then. Kakashi-san.”

Tobiyuki explains the theoretical, first, the specific way in which Shisui alters the usual chakra flow of a body flicker. Kakashi catches on quickly, like Tobiyuki knew he would, and is ready to start attempting it within fifteen or so minutes.

His first try isn’t quite it, so Tobiyuki has him do it again. Kakashi overcompensates a bit too much in the other direction on his second go. By his fifth, he’s pretty much got it down. Tobiyuki has him repeat it a few more times before he’s willing to declare Kakashi competent in the technique, and Kakashi snorts out what could be a laugh when Tobiyuki says as much.

“Would you like to try it in a combat scenario?” Tobiyuki asks.

Kakashi is looking at him like he sees right through him, like he knows that Tobiyuki himself is itching to spar with someone on his level, but he nods anyway.

Tobiyuki and Kakashi dance around each other, flickering in and out of existence while they prod at each other’s vulnerabilities. Tobiyuki gets a good kick in but pays for it as Kakashi’s kunai slices shallowly into the meat of his calf. Kakashi appears behind Tobiyuki and delivers a solid punch to the left of his spine. Tobiyuki cuts open Kakashi’s bicep. One hits, the other responds. Neither can get any true advantage over the other, but eventually Tobiyuki senses Kakashi’s chakra struggling to keep up with how many body flickers they’ve performed.

He calls the fight, insisting that he and Kakashi make the sign of reconciliation despite no longer being in the Academy. Then, he grabs Kakashi before the boy can leave and sits him down on a stump.

“I’m going to heal your wounds,” Tobiyuki says. “I think it goes without saying that I would prefer you not tell anyone I can do this.”

Without waiting for a response, not even sure he’d get one if he waited, Tobiyuki runs his glowing green hand over Kakashi’s cuts and bruises before healing himself, as well. When he’s satisfied, he lets the medical jutsu fade and crouches back on his heels.

Kakashi runs a knuckle over where his bicep had previously been bleeding, his eyes not leaving Tobiyuki’s. “You know,” Kakashi says casually, “even Rin can’t heal open wounds yet, and she’s been _actually_ receiving medical training.”

“Huh,” Tobiyuki says. “Interesting, isn’t it?”

Kakashi’s head tilts, just the slightest bit. “Yes,” he says eventually. “It’s very interesting.” He moves and Tobiyuki catches the object thrown at him without thinking about it.

He’s holding a whetstone, for some reason.

Kakashi’s got one of his own, and a kunai in his other hand. He nods at Tobiyuki’s battered kunai pouch. “Weapon maintenance. Most important thing about being a shinobi.”

He starts working at his own arsenal, and Tobiyuki has to fight down a wave of embarrassment. He had hoped nobody would ever point it out.

Nevertheless, Tobiyuki fishes out his chipped, rust-pitted, and above all, _ugly_ kunai and makes himself go through the motions of sharpening them. These had been his cousin’s, he was told, and hadn’t been taken care of since her death, but they were all he had.

He wishes he had his sword, or even just better kunai than the secondhand set his parents had given him. Coming from a rich clan like the Senju, Tobirama had no problem getting hold of armor, clothing, and weapons. Tobiyuki’s parents struggle to make ends meet, and the majority of his things are hand-me-downs from cousins. Tobiyuki has done his best to not be ashamed of his family’s financial situation, but he knows the clan kids have always looked at his rough spun, patched, too-big clothes and judged him, on some level. Kakashi is acting like there’s no judgment in this act, but Tobiyuki is still burning, stringently avoiding those sharp eyes.

It’s part of why he had wanted to become a genin. Providing for his parents was part of protecting them, and he knew Shisui felt the same way about his own family. While no Uchiha lived quite like Tobiyuki’s family did, Shisui would still bring in more money than either of his parents once he was able to take missions.

After a long silence, punctuated by the noise of stone on metal, Kakashi speaks up again. “The Hatake…” he starts, stops. Tobiyuki notes that his hands have stilled, might even be shaking minutely. “There are extra weapons. At the Hatake Compound.”

The sentiment sits there between them, heavy and staring first at one, then the other. The sun has gone down, and Tobiyuki lifts his head to look at Kakashi, uncertain if he should be angry at the offer or not. The moonlight turns his silver hair stark-white, as white as Tobiyuki’s own. His black eyes are locked on his lap, where his fingers have knitted themselves together.

Kakashi squeezes those eyes shut a moment later. He sighs, and his tight posture turns into a slump. “It’s not…pity, or anything. I know how much I hate it when people say shit like that because they feel sorry. I don’t want any of it. It’s more than I can use. All of that stuff is just going to go to waste. So. There.”

He pushes himself abruptly to his feet, and Tobiyuki knows he’s about to bolt, so he catches Kakashi by the elbow. Tobiyuki stands so they’re around the same height. It’s hard to tell, but he thinks maybe Kakashi is blushing. He’s extraordinarily uncomfortable under the scrutiny if nothing else.

“Are you sure?” Tobiyuki finds himself asking.

Kakashi’s eyes snap away instantly. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.”

Tobiyuki adjusts his grip so Kakashi doesn’t feel like he’s being held prisoner.

“Do you want to go now?” Kakashi blurts. He ducks his head, mutters something Tobiyuki doesn’t catch.

Tobiyuki tugs carefully at his arm. “Now’s as good a time as any…right?” he says slowly. “Lead me there.”

That’s how they end up walking through Konoha, Kakashi’s hands buried deep in his pockets and eyes firmly fixed on the ground while Tobiyuki sticks beside him, trying to strike a balance between too close and too far away. Tobiyuki might find it funny if he didn’t think that Kakashi was making himself uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Kakashi hesitates at the gate to the Hatake Compound. His eyes slant to Tobiyuki, stick for a moment, then Kakashi opens the gate and leads Tobiyuki inside.

It’s silent within. The kind of silent that follows tragedy. Dread churns in Tobiyuki’s stomach and he decides to watch Kakashi, to not look away for even a second. He doesn’t know what happened here, but Kakashi’s painfully straight spine can’t mean anything good.

They enter the main house, weaving through it towards the back. Kakashi sticks stubbornly to the edges of the rooms, and Tobiyuki tries to step exactly where Kakashi does.

Kakashi opens a door that looks like it leads to a closet, but instead opens into a small room whose walls are bristling with weaponry. He steps to the side, gestures Tobiyuki inside, and shuts the door firmly behind them once they’re both over the threshold. He’s slightly relaxed, but still obviously uncomfortable.

Tobiyuki says, “If you’ve changed your mind- “

“I haven’t,” Kakashi cuts him off. Then, almost inaudible, “Please.”

Tobiyuki’s mind spins as he starts poking around, Kakashi joining him after a moment. There’s some kind of trauma here. It’s clear to anyone who pays attention that Kakashi is more than just quiet, of course, but Tobiyuki is abruptly uncertain if anyone is paying attention. Has Kakashi been living here, in his completely empty clan compound, all alone? Where is his family? Tobiyuki had been certain there was more than one Hatake, but he’s been too distracted to actually look.

With a sickening feeling rising in him, Tobiyuki extends his senses to cover the compound, then Konoha, then as far as he can, struggling for the borders of Fire Country. And there is not a single Hatake aside from the one he stands next to.

Kakashi is thrusting weapons at him, filling Tobiyuki’s arms with a near desperate speed. Tobiyuki catches the glint of tears in his eyes and can’t contain himself for another second.

He drops everything he’s holding, ignoring the way Kakashi jumps at the sudden clatter of metal, and pulls stiff-limbed Kakashi into a tight hug.

After a frozen second, Kakashi melts against Tobiyuki, all of his weight at once. Tobiyuki shifts them so they aren’t over a pile of sharp objects, then sags to the floor with Kakashi cradled as close as humanly possible. He strokes through Kakashi’s hair, makes meaningless soothing noises, and feels almost as if he’s breaking right along with the boy in his arms. He can’t take away the pain, knows how deep it can go, but Tobiyuki can help Kakashi ride out the storm.

He’s Tobirama again, clutching Kawarama’s sobbing form to his chest, pressing kisses against Itama’s temple. Holding a child to keep them from coming apart at the seams is familiar, aches just as much as it always has.

Kakashi comes back to himself in increments, grief loosening its hooks by inches. His breath puffs against Tobiyuki’s wet throat, his fingers grip so tightly at Tobiyuki’s shoulders that Tobiyuki wonders if he’ll have more tears to mend tomorrow. Slowly, Kakashi regulates his breathing. His palms smooth over wrinkled fabric. He supports more of his own weight. His mask – the hypothetical one – slips back into place.

Tobiyuki lets him go when Kakashi leans back.

“Don’t ever,” he says, voice still thick, “mention this to anyone.” He roughly swipes gloved hands over his eyes.

Tobiyuki is gentle as he pulls Kakashi’s hands away from his face, meeting his eyes steadily. “I wouldn’t dream of doing so, Kakashi.”

Kakashi huffs, too drained to be amused. “I owe you two favors, then.”

“If that’s the case,” Tobiyuki says, “I’ll cash in the first one now.”

Kakashi squints at him, confused.

Tobiyuki smiles, runs his thumb over Kakashi’s cheek to brush away a damp spot he’d missed. “Come to dinner with me.”

“Dinner?” Kakashi says, almost derisive, but he doesn’t move away.

“And you can stay the night, if you want,” Tobiyuki adds. “We have an extra futon.”

Kakashi’s jaw moves under his mask, like he’s about to say something, but no sound escapes. After a moment, he shakes his head, but his eyes are soft around the edges. “I thought I did, but I don’t understand you after all.”

Tobiyuki breathes a laugh. “I’d be honored to give you the chance to figure it out.”

Kakashi shuts his eyes, runs a hand down his face. “You know, Tobiyuki, I just might take you up on that.”

They get to their feet. Kakashi insists Tobiyuki take the weaponry, because he doesn’t even know how to use some of the things on the walls, and most of it he can barely look at, let alone wield in battle. They leave the Hatake Compound and its ghosts behind them.

Hinami takes one look at the boys with their arms full of metal and tells Tobiyuki that it had better all fit in his room, because she was _not_ going to have weapons strewn about her house. They find a place for everything, but Tobiyuki decides some of these weapons are going to be gifts to Shisui, because he can barely make it to his bed without getting impaled.

When Kakashi sits at the table, Takaharu eyes him over the steaming bowl he’s stirring before giving his son a wide grin. “Another stray, huh?” he says. “Let’s hope this one doesn’t eat as much as Shisui, or we’ll have to sell the house to afford feeding you boys.”

Over the course of dinner, Kakashi relaxes. Everyone politely looks away when he takes bites. He still bows stiffly at the end of the meal, thanking Tobiyuki’s parents for their hospitality, but Takaharu just reaches over and ruffles both of the boys’ hair before shooing them off to bed.

Tobiyuki maneuvers the extra futon into his room, laying it out beside his bed.

“Sorry, it’s a bit…” he says, and waves a hand at the futon’s general raggedness. “It’s still comfortable, but if you’d rather use the bed, I don’t mind.”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi says. Tobiyuki thinks he’s smiling. “Don’t worry about it.”

Tobiyuki lends Kakashi a yukata to sleep in, soft and big and worn, and he likes how it rounds away Kakashi’s sharp corners and turns him into the seven-year-old he really is.

They lay down to sleep, curled towards each other and staring.

Tentatively, Kakashi reaches out and takes Tobiyuki’s hand. “Thank you,” he says. He squeezes the hand in his.

Tobiyuki gives Kakashi a faint smile and squeezes back. “I’ll look after you,” he promises.

They fall asleep like that, hands clasped, the moon washing them in its white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //spoilers
> 
> kakashi might be slightly ooc, but he's seven and his dad just died, so i say he gets to be baby for a minute


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki sees some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot and village politics have begun to creep in...
> 
> check out the end notes for a snapshot of tobiyuki in this chapter!

After that night, Kakashi becomes another constant in Tobiyuki’s life. Of course, him being Kakashi, he acts like it’s a complete accident that he shows up at the library or the usual training ground when Tobiyuki and Shisui are wrapping up for the day.

Most of the time he brings Obito with him and when Rin’s free she tags along, too.

Some days Team Minato are out on a mission, and when that happens, Kushina tends to appear around lunchtime. She forces Tobiyuki and Shisui to break for food, pays for them despite the fuss she pretends to put up about it, and if she isn’t busy, she spends the afternoon training with them.

Tobiyuki’s parents take the rotating cast of youngsters in stride, doling out affection and food as needed and politely making no comments on the groceries that keep showing up in the kitchen. And if Kakashi spends almost every single night on the futon right next to Tobiyuki, well. The futon isn’t being used by anybody else, anyway.

There’s not much news from the war, the heat evidently having tamed many fronts into uneasy standoffs. Genin teams are allowed some rest until things become more dire.

The summer passes by like this: peacefully, full of friendship and love while the world holds its breath.

Autumn rolls around, seeing Shisui enrolled in the Academy and Tobiyuki at a loss for what to do with himself. He trains with Team Minato for a while, until Kushina catches sight of his notebook one day and lights up.

“You’re learning about seals, Tobi-kun?” she says, reaching for the book.

He makes to snatch it away, but only gets so far as a twitch before he makes himself still, letting Kushina look at his most precious work. Her eyes feast on the seals, excitement shifting to bewilderment. She raises her violet gaze to Tobiyuki, unsure.

“You…Where did you find these seals? I recognize most of the components, but…” she laughs. “Tobi-kun, this stuff is pretty advanced, ‘ttebane!”

Tobiyuki rubs at the back of his neck. “I read a lot,” he offers.

Kushina blinks at him. “What? You learned all this just from _reading about it_?”

While not entirely true for Tobiyuki, Tobirama had, in his time, learned a great deal about sealing by reading scrolls produced by some of the best fūinjutsu masters ever born, so Tobiyuki shrugs. “Not all of it. Some of them I had to design myself.”

“ _Design yourself_?” Kushina shouts, nearly a screech. “You’re trying to tell me that a kid with _no formal training in sealing_ understood the concept of it enough to _design his own seals_?”

“…Yes,” Tobiyuki says. “That is what I’m telling you.”

She stares at him for a long, long moment, and Tobiyuki hopes he doesn’t look like a total liar. Kushina shakes herself, blinks at him a few more times, then seizes Tobiyuki by the arm and hauls him to his feet, saying, “C’mon, Tobi-kun, we’re gonna go meet the Hokage.”

Internally, Tobiyuki sighs.

He’s been avoiding this for a long while, but it’s probably about time he sees Saru.

Kushina half-drags him through the village, beelining for the Hokage Tower. Tobiyuki tries not to look at the Monument, but it’s hard to ignore a giant version of your past self’s face staring out at you from a mountain.

He wants to curse Tobirama, wants to shake him and say _look around you_ , show him that what he’s done to the village, despite his good intentions, is doing nothing but perpetuating the cycle of violence and the exploitation of children that Hashirama had tried his whole life to dismantle. Tobirama made so many mistakes in his efforts to realize his brother’s dream. Despite the visions of peace, Tobirama had still seen fit to raise another generation of children into conflict and violence, to hone them as weapons rather than show them a better future. He’d set a precedent that others had followed, and the world he’d left in his wake was hardly any better than the one he’d promised to change.

Hiruzen exemplifies his failures. Another child soldier, grown into the mold that Tobirama had thrust upon him.

Tobiyuki shrugs off Kushina’s hand once they enter the Tower, follows her along the path that even now he could walk in his sleep. The masks that track his every move aren’t all the same, but Tobiyuki recognizes a few as the same Anbu he’d left behind.

Kushina pushes the door open without preamble, something only Kagami would have dared to do when Tobirama held the office, and Tobiyuki comes face to face with his former students.

He’d felt their chakra signatures, of course, had known who would be awaiting him beyond the door, but to be suddenly faced by Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, and Danzō. They’re arguing, or at least Hiruzen is being argued at. Their conversation cuts off abruptly when Kushina slams the door open, the shuts it right back once Tobiyuki is inside.

Tobiyuki feels a bit ridiculous, standing there in his giant yukata, and is glad he’d at least put on his most presentable one today. He wishes he’d thought to put his hitae-ate back on, but it’s sitting in the pouch he’d stupidly left at the training ground. He clasps his hands behind his back, looking to Kushina.

“Hokage-sama, I’ve got a pretty interesting kid here that I’d like you to meet!” she says and pushes Tobiyuki forward.

His gaze darts between everyone occupying the room before he dips into a low bow. “My name is Sasaki Tobiyuki,” he says, mostly to the floor. He straightens, hesitates, then adds, “I’m named after your sensei, actually, Hokage-sama.”

Hiruzen’s face creases with his smile. “I can see why. You look like him.”

“And he takes after him in other ways, too,” Kushina says. She brandishes Tobiyuki’s notebook. “This thing is full of really complicated seals, and Tobi-kun says he designed some of them himself!”

Interest sparks in Hiruzen’s eyes, and he looks to Tobiyuki. “You designed seals by yourself?”

Danzō scoffs. “The child is lying, of course. Sealing is much too delicate an art for an untrained civilian.”

Tobiyuki frowns. While Danzō has always been headstrong, he had never been so outright rude in Tobirama’s time. “With all due respect, Shimura-sama, I am a genin of Konoha.” Tobiyuki says. “Coming from a civilian family does not make me a lesser shinobi.”

“That fact remains that you are a _child_ ,” Danzō insists. “The Academy does not teach genin how to design their own seals, so it is unthinkable that you should be able to do so.”

“He’s not lying!” Kushina says. “I’ve looked through the book and I’ve never even _seen_ some of these seals before, and I’m the last living Uzumaki fūinjutsu master. Tobi-kun is a prodigy, ask anybody who knows him!”

Danzō opens his mouth, but Hiruzen stops him from saying anything with a low warning. Danzō scowls and crosses his arms over his chest but holds his peace.

Hiruzen stands and circles around his desk, coming to stand before Kushina and Tobiyuki. “May I see your notebook, Sasaki-san?”

Tobiyuki takes a moment to examine the Hokage. He doesn’t understand why Saru allowed Danzō to essentially speak for him. No one would have presumed to do such a thing to either Tobirama or Hashirama, and the wrongness of it nags at Tobiyuki. He also doesn’t understand why Homura and Koharu are even _here_. Strong shinobi such as them are needed in the war effort, not here in the Hokage’s office complaining. Something about the power dynamic is off here, and Tobiyuki doesn’t quite understand what it is yet, but he swears to himself that he’ll get to the bottom of it.

“Kushina-neesan, would you allow Hokage-sama to view my notes?” Tobiyuki says, since he isn’t currently the one who possesses the book.

Kushina flushes the slightest amount at the honorific and hands the notebook over to Hiruzen. She runs her fingers briefly through Tobiyuki’s hair as she retracts her hand, and he has to admit that the gesture soothes him.

Hiruzen leafs through the pages, then pauses on a specific one. He stares at it for a long moment. “Sasaki-san,” he asks at length, “where did you find this seal?”

And yes, of course Hiruzen recognizes Tobirama’s Hiraishin formula. Tobiyuki has edited it a bit, through his observations of Minato’s formula, but the seal remains recognizable.

Tobiyuki meets Hiruzen’s unreadable gaze with a raised chin. “I took it upon myself to learn as much about my namesake as possible, Hokage-sama. I might not have the materials at my disposal to use it as effectively as Nidaime-sama,“ and isn’t that weird, to refer to Tobirama as such, “or Minato-sensei, but conceptually I _could_ do so.”

Hiruzen looks back down at the book, face contemplative. He runs a thumb over the Hiraishin formula. “I suspect you may be right, Sasaki-san,” he says, quiet enough that likely only Kushina and Tobiyuki can hear him. The Hokage turns to his former teammates and waves a hand. “You’re dismissed,” he says.

“Hiruzen, we haven’t finished discussing- “ Homura starts.

“Then we’ll have to finish later, Mitokado-san,” Hiruzen interrupts pointedly. “I have other business to attend to. Boar will see you out.”

At his words, a boar-masked Anbu drops from the rafters, landing lightly before Hiruzen and bowing. They incline their head and are grouchily followed out.

Hiruzen turns back to Tobiyuki and Kushina, his face visibly less lined once they’re alone. His chakra expands, and complete quiet envelops the room. A silencing seal.

“I suspect you have ulterior reasons for bringing Sasaki-san before me today, Kushina-chan,” Hiruzen says.

Kushina points emphatically at the notebook Hiruzen is still holding. “Just _look_ at those seals, Hokage-sama! Even if Tobi-kun read every book on sealing in every archive, there’s no way he could have seen half of these before, and I don’t know anyone who could’ve taught him.”

Tobiyuki is suddenly even more uncomfortable than he’d been when Danzō was criticizing him. Hiruzen is eyeing him speculatively, Kushina’s expression somewhere between excited and frustrated.

“It _is_ highly unusual,” Hiruzen says. “I know for a fact that many of these formulae are only written down in scrolls that are securely sealed within this very office.”

Really, Tobiyuki probably should’ve expected that, but he still does his best not to cringe. It’s so much easier to hide a past life from someone who didn’t _know you_ back then. This is a very unfortunate situation he’d gotten himself into.

“Even if we give Sasaki-san the benefit of the doubt and assume he didn’t break into the Hokage Tower, there is still the matter of the adjustments he’s made to many of the seals,” Hiruzen continues. “These are highly advanced. Danzō-san is correct in his judgment that a child Sasaki-san’s age shouldn’t have the faintest idea of how to accomplish this kind of sealing, although not every critique of his was warranted, mind you.”

“Exactly what I thought!” Kushina says. “I’m not going to accuse Tobi-kun of being a liar, because he’s a better person than that, but it just doesn’t add up.”

Tobiyuki is a bit tired of being spoken of like he isn’t present. “If either of you are accusing me of _anything_ , I’d rather you come right out and do it,” he says, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice and mostly failing.

Hiruzen nods at this. “Sasaki-san, I will give you one opportunity to tell the truth.” He pauses for effect, lifting the notebook as if Tobiyuki might’ve forgotten what they’re talking about. “How did you acquire the knowledge contained in this book?”

It’s a broader question than Hiruzen intends it to be, perhaps. Tobirama soaked up sealing like a sponge, learning bits and pieces from everywhere he went. He learned from fūinjutsu masters, housewives who used non-combat seals that had been passed down through the generations, from his summons, from scrolls. Tobiyuki has learned in other ways, but most of what he knows from this life only serves to supplement Tobirama’s repository of knowledge.

Tobiyuki decides to answer as truthfully as he can. “That’s a hard question to answer. Books and scrolls, mostly. Any teachers I’ve had were very informal. Some of it is common sense, some are my own inventions.”

Hiruzen squints. “Be more specific.”

“I’m not sure how to,” Tobiyuki says. “The truth is far-fetched.”

“More far-fetched than a six-year-old fūinjutsu master?” Kushina asks.

Tobiyuki shrugs. “Stranger things have happened.”

Hiruzen stops Kushina’s next comment with a twitch of his fingers. “We’ll remain openminded.”

Tobiyuki sighs. If he’d known he was going to have to reveal his biggest secret today, he would have at least had time to think about how he wanted to do it. If he just comes out and says it, who knows if they’ll believe him. His notebook is evidence toward the truth, but it sounds unlikely at best that the Nidaime Hokage would be reborn to a poor civilian family with no relation to the Senju. Well. None that he’s aware of, at least.

But even if they don’t believe him, Tobiyuki figures it can’t hurt to tell the truth.

“Alright,” he says. “I suppose I’ll just come out and say it, then. In my past life, I was Senju Tobirama.” Tobiyuki pauses. It’s the first time he’s ever said it out loud. “I’m not sure why, but I have all of his memories and I think our chakra is similar, as well. I didn’t actually figure it out until I graduated from the Academy a few months ago, and that’s when I learned _everything_ and started practicing sealing.” A thought occurs to him, and he mulls it over for a second before saying, “I don’t think I actually _need_ to practice, since it’s pretty much burned into our memories, but at first I was worried it was just a fluke. Then I started having ideas about ways to improve the seals I had used as Tobirama, and I guess that’s how we ended up here.”

Kushina and Hiruzen stare at him for a long moment.

“It…makes more sense than him just randomly knowing about sealing?” Kushina suggests.

Hiruzen considers that. His eyes are roving over Tobiyuki’s face, inspecting every inch of it. Tobiyuki’s not sure if he’s trying to detect a lie or trying to see his former sensei.

“Do you have a way to prove your claim?” Hiruzen finally asks.

Tobiyuki tilts his head. “How would you propose I do that?”

Hiruzen hums thoughtfully. “If you have all of Tobirama-sama’s memories, as you say, then it should be no trouble to tell me something only he would know.”

Tobiyuki says, “The most vivid of his memories is his last. Your team, plus Danzō and Kagami and Torifu, were on a mission. You tried to give yourself up to the Kinkaku Squad, but he wouldn’t let you. We – I mean, Tobirama – decided he would be the decoy instead. He knew he was going to die, so he made you Hokage. He had a lot of faith in you. He knew you were the future of Konoha, so he sent you away and gave his life to protect yours.” Tobiyuki meets Hiruzen’s eyes solemnly. “Tobirama didn’t regret any of it. He was always proud of you.”

Hiruzen looks away. He takes a moment, then says, the barest edge of humor to his voice, “I suppose it’s only right that Tobirama’s reincarnate should share his bluntness.”

Kushina looks wide-eyed between the two of them. “You mean…? Tobi-kun really _is_ the Nidaime Hokage?” She frowns. “Should I be calling you Nidaime-sama?”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Tobiyuki says immediately. “I am not Tobirama. I may have his memories and look like him, but I am not him.”

“Technically,” Kushina says, “I think you kind of are.”

Tobiyuki’s chakra rears up against Kushina’s, expressing the anger that barely registers on his face. “I _will not_ be him. I will fix his mistakes and succeed where he could not. I will be more than Tobirama’s next iteration.”

Kushina raises her hands defensively. “Hey, no need to get crabby, Tobi-kun! I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Tobiyuki tries to soothe his ruffled feathers, letting his chakra fall back around him like a cloak.

“You’ve just got me rethinking what constitutes a person, I guess,” Kushina continues once he’s settled. “Because, while I guess you might not share blood with Nidaime-sama, you have his memories and abilities and everything, right? So, if somebody’s memories and all aren’t what make them themself, what _does_?”

Hiruzen sighs. “While I appreciate the philosophical quandary, Kushina-chan, I wonder if this is the best time for it.”

Kushina shrugs. “Thinking out loud, is all. Hey, Hokage-sama, can me and the kid do sealing together? You can call it private tutoring, or something, but I think we could learn a lot from each other.” She lays her hand on top of Tobiyuki’s head. “I can teach him the Uzumaki stuff, and he can teach me the everything-else stuff.”

“I had the same thought,” Hiruzen says. He holds out the notebook for Tobiyuki to take. “Since Sasaki-san hasn’t yet been placed on a genin team, he will officially be known as your apprentice until he has a jōnin-sensei.” When Tobiyuki grabs at his book, Hiruzen holds onto it for a moment longer, meeting his eyes for the first time since Tobiyuki had discussed Tobirama’s death. “You may be required to visit the front lines. Seal masters are in high demand and Konoha simply doesn’t have enough of them to spare someone with Tobirama-sensei’s level of skill. Do you understand?”

Tobiyuki nods. “I do, yes, but my parents might not. You may end up needing to explain it to them yourself. Preferably without telling them about my past life.”

Hiruzen releases the notebook and nods back to Tobiyuki. “In the meantime,” he says, and his lips curl up into a smile, “I believe I have some things that rightfully belong to you.”

* * *

The plan they devise goes as such: Tobiyuki will return to his parents and inform them of their new home, claiming it is a gift from the Hokage. They will be confused, certainly, as to why the Hokage would gift a random genin something so grand and will perhaps even doubt Tobiyuki. The Hokage will meet them at the gates of the long-empty Senju Compound, explain that after an investigation, the Sasaki family has been found to have links to the Senju clan, and Lady Tsunade had insisted that if he were to ever discover another Senju, they were to be given the land rather than let it sit empty. Tobiyuki’s extended family, although there isn’t much of it, will also be presented with the opportunity to live in the compound.

Tobiyuki admits that it isn’t the cleanest explanation, but it’s better than the truth, which is that Hiruzen hands Tobiyuki a large wooden box that contains everything left of the Senju, aside from what Tsunade kept, and in among the affects he finds the title to the compound.

He’s hoping his family will be too grateful to ask many questions.

Unfortunately for Tobiyuki, this plan also involves bringing Tsunade in on the secret. It isn’t as though he doesn’t want to see his grandniece again, it’s just that, well, he doesn’t want to think of her as his grandniece anymore.

It’s hard enough to separate Tobirama from himself in his memories, and Tobiyuki worries that that distinction will be even more difficult to make in the eyes of others. _Especially_ the people who knew Tobirama personally. He’s afraid that he’s forever going to be stained by their memories of who Tobirama was, and that he’ll never be allowed to be Tobiyuki.

However, his internal struggle doesn’t prevent Tobiyuki from getting excited at the prospect of seeing the last living remnant of the people half of his mind considers family.

Tobiyuki seals away the box in a small scroll before they depart to find Tsunade, finding himself considering even more convenient ways he could store things. He scribbles the idea down in his notebook, planning on bringing it up to Kushina once their lessons begin.

Tsunade lives in a two-bedroom apartment near the very heart of Konoha. She evidently spends most of her time drinking or gambling away the Senju fortune, since she’s retired from duty. Tobiyuki must admit, he’s not impressed by this quick rundown he’s given on the walk to her building.

She’s home when Hiruzen knocks on her door, and the scowl on her face when she wrenches it open fades to mild suspicion as she notes who she sees before her. That suspicion grows when she lays eyes on Tobiyuki, but Tsunade sighs and steps back, waving for the three of them to enter.

“I’m going to assume this isn’t exactly a social visit, Hokage-sama?” she says, reaching out to pour herself a drink once they’re all seated around the low table. Tsunade cuts a glance toward Tobiyuki and smiles without much humor. “I’m also going to assume this has something to do with tiny Tobi-ojisan, here.”

Tobiyuki scowls at her. “I don’t look that much like Tobirama.”

Tsunade scoffs. “Bullshit, you don’t. Maybe most people wouldn’t recognize him out of his armor, much less as a kid, but I’m not most people. A yellow yukata won’t fool me.”

“Past my coloring, I look far more like Hashirama,” Tobiyuki insists. “I have bigger eyes and a wider jaw than Tobirama did.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” Tsunade takes a deep draught of her sake, then uses the empty glass to gesture at Tobiyuki. “Now are you going to explain this to me, or what?”

Hiruzen lets loose a sigh that has to have been dredged up from the very bottom of his lungs. “It seems to me, Tsunade-hime, that you’ve mostly already figured it out.”

“I mean, I can guess?” Tsunade says. “But I’d rather you just told me how ojisan is back.”

“I’m not actually your uncle,” Tobiyuki says. “I’m his reincarnate. So, please stop calling me ojisan. My name is Tobiyuki.”

Tsunade squints at him. “You’re even _named after_ ojisan? If your identity is supposed to be some kind of secret, this is the exact opposite of how to keep it that way.”

“Since you seem to have figured out our primary reason for coming here already,” Hiruzen says before Tobiyuki can fire back, “why don’t we move on to the other reasons, hm?”

“Reason away,” Tsunade says.

Hiruzen explains their plan, which Tsunade decisively calls stupid.

“But,” she adds, “it might as least fool the family. The people who could pose an actual danger to the kid? Probably not.”

“Then what would you do, huh?” Kushina finally contributes to the conversation. So far, she’s just been watching and thinking.

Tsunade purses her lips. “The first thing I’d do is claim him as my heir. His family doesn’t need to be fake-Senju. They can be real-Senju by virtue of me instating the kid as one. If he’s my heir, that means I would ‘teach’ him clan techniques, which would let him get away with already knowing them.” She pauses to think for a moment, then, “My help would clean your dumb plan up a lot, make it an almost okay one. The main problem would be devising an excuse for why I’d claim some random boy as my heir.”

“You already said he looks like your ojisan, right?” Kushina says. “That could be part of the reason. Oh, and maybe his sealing, too!”

“You’re also a legendary medic-nin,” Tobiyuki says. “With my chakra control and healing capabilities, I would be an even more obvious choice. We could say you heard about me from someone at the Academy and trained me up to be your heir.”

Tsunade gives a wry smile. “Interestingly enough, part of that wouldn’t even be a lie. Shizune’s mentioned you before. She was angry that you graduated in one year.”

Tobiyuki blinks at her in surprise. “Shizune? Do you have a daughter?”

Sadness slips into her expression, and Tsunade downs another cup of sake. “Something like that,” she says.

The mood turns awkward for a moment, before Kushina says, “We have a plan, then! A better plan.”

“With luck, it might even work,” Tobiyuki agrees.

Hiruzen strokes his goatee thoughtfully for a moment but gives a short nod.

Tsunade claps a hand on Tobiyuki’s shoulder and makes something crack. “Hold on tight, tiny uncle. The next week or so of your life is going to be a shitshow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what else is in the box?? for now, that mystery will remain...unsolved.
> 
> i forgot to do this on previous chapters, but i have a [tumblr](http://barikonen.tumblr.com) where i talk about naruto sometimes!
> 
> and here's a tobiyuki for your time (it's hard to tell but he also had a ponytail):  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki is a pack animal; he's not made to be alone.

Predictably, Tobiyuki’s family is confused by their sudden adoption into the Senju, but he manages to convince his parents to come with him to the Senju Compound, and his parents in turn convince everyone else to show up.

He’s pretty sure they don’t actually expect Tsunade and the Hokage to be there, ready to make it official.

There’s a laidback ceremony, which Kushina bullies Minato into bringing his team and Shisui to, and the Hokage gives a short speech about bringing new life to one of Konoha’s founding clans while Tsunade stands off to the side, looking like she’s doing some kind of mental math.

When Hiruzen is done speaking, Tsunade steps forward, waving at Tobiyuki to join her at the front of the assembled crowd. She spins him so he faces his family and plants her palms on his shoulders.

“By claiming Tobiyuki-kun as my heir, I hereby claim the rest of you as kin. From today on, all of you are welcome to use the name Senju. You are also welcome to live within the compound and use our symbol,” she says. Tsunade hesitates, then runs a gentle hand through Tobiyuki’s ponytail and admits, “My home has been empty for too long. I…hope you’ll accept my offer to live here, and maybe help me make the Senju name one to be proud of again.”

Tsunade and Tobiyuki face each other. She takes his small, pale hand in hers and smiles. It isn’t without grief, but hope has bloomed in her face. “I present to you the first new Senju in over a decade, Senju Tobiyuki. The Will of Fire burns bright within him.”

Applause begins slowly, but after a moment Tobiyuki’s family is clapping for him, looking to him with a spark in their faces he’s never been able to see. He wonders if Tsunade knows what a gift she’s given them, but by the quirk of her lips he thinks maybe she can understand. Maybe she can even feel it, too.

The next few hours are hectic.

Tobiyuki is pulled aside by most of his relatives, who express their disbelief and gratitude, which he tries to redirect toward Tsunade. His parents question him on just how he came to know Tsunade well enough to become her heir, which he promises to explain later. Most everyone seems interested in moving into the Senju Compound, some enthusiastic about bigger homes and others about being closer to family. Tobiyuki, Tsunade, and Hiruzen manage the chaos as best they can, and by the time the compound is mostly empty, the new Senju having gone to begin packing up their old homes, the three of them are beyond relieved to have a moment to take a breath.

It doesn’t last long for Tobiyuki, who is immediately beset by Team Minato and Shisui, but it’s something.

Shisui practically tackles Tobiyuki, wailing, “ _How could you keep this a secret from me, Tobi-nii_?!”

Tobiyuki laughs softly at his friend’s antics and steadies the both of them with a pulse of chakra. “Senju-sama made me promise, Shisui. She didn’t want anyone to spoil the surprise.”

Tsunade tugs on the end of Tobiyuki’s ponytail, scowling. “Hey, don’t ‘Senju-sama’ me, brat! It’s weird. You can just call me anego.”

Tobiyuki gives her a sly look. “You’re a bit old to be mistaken for my sister, aren’t you?”

“Do you want to die?” Tsunade shoots back.

Tobiyuki darts out of the way of her half-hearted swat at him, bringing Shisui and himself right up to Team Minato.

“I guess congratulations are in order, Tobi-kun,” Minato says. “A clan heir _and_ apprentice to Konoha’s resident fūinjutsu master? You’ve had a pretty busy day.”

“Ah, Minato-sensei,” Tobiyuki sighs. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

Obito is giving Tobiyuki a wide grin. “Does this mean you’ll be hosting dinner from now on?”

“Obito,” Rin says fondly, “you’re lucky Tobi-kun’s parents even let you come over anymore, after you almost set their house on fire that one time.”

“I was just trying to help light the stove!” Obito squawks.

“By using Great Fireball Jutsu,” Kakashi says blandly.

Obito huffs, but his cheeks are turning red. “Okay, maybe I used a _little_ too much chakra.”

“But we’ve been working on his control,” Minato reminds, “so if he ever needs to light a stove again, he won’t nearly destroy anyone’s kitchen.”

Tobiyuki thinks for a moment, turning his gaze on the compound as a whole. He remembers Hashirama holding a feast here, once, using Mokuton to make a huge table everyone would fit around. Obviously, Tobiyuki can’t pull off that particular trick, but he’s positive that with enough blankets and little tables, there’d be enough space for his family. His _entire_ family, he amends, looking back to Team Minato and his new sensei.

He finally sets Shisui down, patting his head to quell the boy’s pout. He regroups with Hiruzen and Tsunade, who are quietly conversing and look up as he approaches.

“We should have a clan dinner, anego,” Tobiyuki says, deciding not to tease Tsunade further about the term. “To welcome the new Senju. Lots of us haven’t had anything to celebrate in a really long time, and I think it would be a good way to help them see that our offer of safety and family is genuine.” He pauses before voicing his next idea, but eventually says, “I think we should invite some of the Uchiha, too. Our clan rivalry goes too far back. The Uchiha don’t need to feel further ostracized by the Senju reinvigorating itself.”

Tsunade blinks at him, startled, then sighs. “Just as I was starting to see you as a kid, you go and say stuff like that.” Tobiyuki opens his mouth to complain, but she waves a lazy hand. “I’m not saying you’re wrong. It’s just… While I wouldn’t have expected Tobirama to extend an offer like this to the Uchiha, you definitely have the same strategical mindset.”

“It isn’t like Tobirama _hated_ the Uchiha,” Tobiyuki says, feeling the need to defend his past life’s self. “I know lots of people thought he did, but it wasn’t hate. It was just distrust. Kagami’s influence helped him – helped both of us, really – to stop viewing the Uchiha as the same age-old enemy he’d been raised into believing they were.”

“I _know_ , tiny-oji. I haven’t forgotten who Tobirama was, though. He would never have been able to let a large group of Uchiha onto Senju land. It’s not a question of hate or prejudice, but he just couldn’t have done it. Too many years of his life were dedicated to fighting them,” Tsunade says.

Tobiyuki just nods. He hadn’t thought Tsunade had been old enough to notice that, but he should know better than to underestimate someone of her intelligence.

“If it would be acceptable,” Hiruzen offers, “I would attend this dinner, as well. As a sign that Konoha supports it as a friendly overture.”

“That would be nice, Hokage-sama,” Tsunade says.

The two of them say their goodbyes, then, walking together from the Senju Compound and leaving Tobiyuki to return to his spot beside Shisui.

It’s beginning to get dark. Minato and Kushina are discussing where to eat, apparently having promised the genin at some point that they’d have a team dinner this evening. Kushina is making a compelling case for Ichiraku Ramen, but Obito whines at her that she _always_ wants ramen, and Minato can’t say no to her, so it’s not fair. He and Shisui start up a chant for dango, which Rin joins in on after a moment.

Kakashi drifts over to Tobiyuki, standing so close their shoulders touch.

“Who do you think will win?” Tobiyuki asks quietly.

Kakashi hums, barely audible over the other voices. “I think it’s between Shisui-kun and Kushina-nee. Whoever can give sensei the most pitiful puppy-dog eyes.”

Tobiyuki chuckles and nods his agreement. Then, after a moment, he says, “You should live here with us.” He looks at Kakashi and finds Kakashi already looking back. “With me.”

“Why?” Kakashi asks.

Tobiyuki thinks he means _why me_.

“You’re my family,” Tobiyuki answers readily. He takes Kakashi’s hand, like he has almost every night for the past two months, and squeezes. “And because I want you to.”

Kakashi just stares for a long moment, his dark eyes unreadable in the half-light.

The din of their friends’ chant has died down, the only remnant of it being Minato voicing his decision to treat everyone to dango. They’ve all become family to Tobiyuki. He’s going to defend all of them with his life, even though they don’t need it. He’ll do it anyway and won’t regret a minute of the life he’s built for himself and his precious people.

Finally, Kakashi nods.

Tobiyuki grins, doesn’t force himself to dim the incandescent joy he feels. He’s pretty sure Kakashi is smiling too.

* * *

Tobiyuki has to help far too many people move over the next week of his life, but when all is said and done and the new Senju have made themselves at home, he can’t deny the satisfaction he feels at having personally had a hand in nearly every person’s journey to the compound.

As soon as his clan is settled in, Tobiyuki goes about getting himself settled, as well.

Tsunade affords him a decent sum money to buy proper clothes, claiming she can’t have her heir dressing in ill-fitting yukata anymore. She eyes his Kakashi-shaped shadow and throws in some more for a proper bed, too.

It’s pleasant, spending a morning shopping with one of his best friends.

Tobiyuki does his best to buy from places that are either owned or operated by his clanmates, trying to show them his intention to provide for them. He gets more than he likely needs, and even buys his mother a tortoiseshell kushi-kogai set that have delicate mother of pearl flowers laid into them.

He’s about to leave the store when he sees it, stopping. He reaches for Kakashi, saying, “Kashi-kun, I think I _have_ to have this.”

 _This_ is a fluttering kanzashi made out of a silver metal, the sticks crossing one another near the end and sprouting into little cranes with red coral eyes. Linking the two birds is a small chain, upon which are hung thin metal strips and bells that tinkle gently when Tobiyuki lifts the hair piece. He loves it. If he doesn’t buy it, he’s going to regret leaving it behind.

“Makes a bit too much noise for a shinobi,” Kakashi points out mildly.

Tobiyuki frowns. He knows Kakashi has a point, but he knows just as well that he wouldn’t wear something so fine on a mission anyway. And he just _can’t_ make himself walk away.

A few minutes later, Tobiyuki is impatiently handing Kakashi the gift for his mother and winding his hair around his new kanzashi. Once he’s arranged it in a way he likes, Tobiyuki turns to Kakashi to show off.

“How does it look?” Tobiyuki asks. “I can’t see myself.”

Kakashi squints like he’s thinking, then says, “Maa, Tobi-kun, your hair is so messy.” He reaches out and tucks an errant lock of hair behind Tobiyuki’s ear. He tweaks the kanzashi, as well, then steps back to survey his work. He nods decisively. “Looks good. Still too loud.”

Tobiyuki scowls and pushes past his friend, but in the same breath grabs him by the elbow and hauls him down the street, looking for somewhere to buy Kakashi his own bed.

By the time their new things have been either hauled or delivered to the Senju Compound, it’s mid-afternoon. They haven’t even set their room up yet beyond fitting both beds into it.

(That had officially become a Thing over the past few days, them being in the same room. Tobiyuki’s parents had assumed they’d take different rooms, since there were more in the new house, but after half a night of tossing and turning without the near-silent rasp of Kakashi’s breath to lull him to sleep, Tobiyuki had gone to go sleep on the floor in Kakashi’s room and met the boy himself in the hallway outside. They’d stared at each other in surprise, Tobiyuki deciding not to mention Kakashi’s bare face, and then Kakashi had laughed. The noise was unfamiliar, so startling to Tobiyuki that he’d worried Kakashi was crying, instead. Then Kakashi had hefted the futon in his arms and said, “Guess neither of us can sleep without the other, huh?” and that had been that.)

The two of them are deciding which weapons would stay in their room and which they would store in Kakashi’s empty bedroom when Tobiyuki remembers the box that Hiruzen had given him.

He’s mad at himself for forgetting it for so long, seizing it from where it sits innocuously in the corner and setting it on his bed, kneeling next to it and giving Kakashi’s curious look a smile.

“Hokage-sama gave me this box. I guess it’s full of the Nidaime’s things? Guess I remind Hokage-sama of his sensei, or something,” he explains. None of what he’s said is technically incorrect, so Tobiyuki’s going to convince himself he’s not lying.

He throws the lid off the box, not really caring where it lands, and greedily begins to sift through the items the box contains, interested in what pf Tobirama’s was able to be recovered.

The answer is: maybe not a lot, but much more than he’d expected. The box contains a pouch in which he finds just over a dozen of kunai marked with the Hiraishin formula, a sheaf of encrypted notes, and, Tobiyuki notes with surprise, his summoning scroll.

He holds the scroll in his hands, near reverent. He’d thought it would be lost, or the contract taken over by someone else. Tobiyuki had never expected to see his summons again, had resigned himself to the thought that they were forever out of reach.

“Hokage-sama gave you Nidaime-sama’s summoning scroll?” he hears Kakashi ask.

Tobiyuki can’t be bothered to waste his time on an answer, instead unsealing and rolling out the scroll, finding Tobirama’s blood pressed into the paper. Without hesitation, Tobiyuki slices open his thumb and goes to sign the scroll himself, but Kakashi grabs him by the wrist and stops him, drawing Tobiyuki’s attention.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kakashi asks. “I’ve never even heard that the Nidaime _had_ summons.”

Tobiyuki scowls at him. “Well, he did. Hokage-sama must have given me this for a reason. He must want me to take up the contract.”

“I’m just saying, you might want to think about it more- “

“I _have_ thought about it, Kakashi!” Tobiyuki snaps. His summons are dear to him, have always been, and he doesn’t want to go another moment without them knowing he’s alive. “This is something I need to do.”

Kakashi scoffs and shakes his head, but releases Tobiyuki’s wrist. “I’m just of the opinion that maybe you shouldn’t bind yourself to unknown creatures.”

“They aren’t unknown,” Tobiyuki can’t keep himself from saying, but he signs the contract before Kakashi can ask him what he means. He rushes through the familiar seals, slaps his palm on the ground, and through the puff of smoke he sees the shape of his personal summons.

Rōga blinks, tilts his head back and sniffs a few times, then his blue eyes widen, and he surges forward. His fluffy white form bowls Tobiyuki over, ears perked up and tail wagging, and Tobiyuki is subjected to what he thinks must be the most thorough session of excited licking and yelping of all time.

“A wolf?” Kakashi says. “I would’ve thought the Nidaime was more of a cat person.”

Rōga spins around, tackling Kakashi without a second of pause, who makes an indignant yelping noise Tobiyuki will hold over him forever.

Once Rōga is done licking them both to within an inch of their lives, he presses his flank up against Tobiyuki and gives him a quick once-over. “You’re so little!” he says. “You aren’t supposed to be this small, right?”

“Six-year-olds tend to be small,” Tobiyuki says, and Rōga gasps, stepping back from him.

“You’re a _pup_ , Tobi-sama!” Rōga realizes, aghast. “I don’t know how to take care of pups! Oh, Ginjirō is going to be mad if I don’t take care of you…”

Tobiyuki buries his hands in Rōga’s thick fur, petting and scratching him to soothe his anxiety. “Don’t worry about that, Rōga, I’ll explain it to him.”

“Would you?” Rōga asks. “He’d take it much better from you than from me.”

Kakashi looks between the two of them. “Do you two…know each other?”

Rōga glances at Tobiyuki, then snaps his eyes back to Kakashi, as if that’s subtle at all. “No,” the wolf says. “I have never met this boy in my life.”

Tobiyuki wants to sigh, but just nods along with Rōga.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, but evidently doesn’t care enough to pursue it further, because he just flops down onto his bed and says, “I’ll get the truth out of you later, Tobi-kun. Wake me up when it’s time for dinner.”

“How is such a lazy ninja so strong?” Tobiyuki asks, genuinely curious.

“It’s all about preserving your energy, Tobi-kun.” Kakashi says with a shit-eating grin, then he rolls over, so he doesn’t face Tobiyuki anymore.

Tobiyuki rolls his eyes and leads Rōga into the next room over, collecting some of the weapons they’ve decided to store there while he does so.

Rōga lays on top of him while they catch up, discussing what’s changed in the wolves’ domain and the human world since Tobirama died. Rōga gushes about the Great Wolf Sage’s son, a little russet pup named Syaka who the pack teases about looking like a fox. Tobiyuki can’t wait to meet him, especially since the last time the pack had had a new pup was when Tobirama was a teenager. He’d gotten Kazerō and Kenshirō out of it, two of his most talented summons, so Syaka has great expectations to live up to.

Rōga is pleased that Tobiyuki has friends, this time around. He puts his head on Tobiyuki’s shoulder and sighs dreamily that it will be so fun for the pack to have more pups to raise.

“We miss Kagami-kun,” Rōga says, whining low in his throat. “He would’ve made a good wolf.”

Tobiyuki swallows and makes himself nod. “I’m friends with his grandson,” he tells Rōga. “He’s not much of a wolf, not yet, but someday he’ll be the fiercest of them all.”

“Good,” Rōga says. “Because the pack can’t always protect you. It…Tobirama’s death proved that. We failed him. But this time, you’ll have two packs. You won’t be alone, even if one of us has to stand guard outside your room every night. You’re _ours_ , Tobi-kun. We won’t let you go again.”

Tobiyuki wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck, holding him tight and blinking back the tears that are trying to escape. Rōga curls more protectively around Tobiyuki, close enough that Tobiyuki can hear his heartbeat.

“I’m glad you’re you,” Rōga says quietly.

“I’m glad I am, too,” Tobiyuki replies, just as quiet.

And he is. He’s glad that he’s Tobiyuki, and not bitter, war-torn Tobirama. His parents this time raised him with a love Butsuma had never felt the need to show. He’d been raised knowing he was a potential replacement for Hashirama, a just-in-case. But now he’s just himself.

Just Tobiyuki, who he’s perfectly happy to be.

* * *

The end of the week comes and finally, it’s time for the feast.

The large courtyard directly beyond the compound’s main gates has been carefully decorated and arranged to host the almost thirty people Tobiyuki went and personally invited. The Uchiha clan head had been dubious at first, but Tobiyuki hopes that everyone will be able to see that this time around, the Senju will dedicate themselves even more strongly to the path of peace. They are not the same clan they once were.

Shisui and his parents are the first Uchiha to step through the gates. He drags them over to Tobiyuki and Tsunade, stumbling a little in his excitement. They all bow to each other, then Shisui darts in to give Tobiyuki a hug.

“You look so fancy, Tobi-nii! Your kanzashi is so cool!” Shisui says. He tugs at the sleeves of Tobiyuki’s haori. “I’ve never seen you dressed up.”

Tobiyuki ruffles Shisui’s hair affectionately. “I haven’t ever _been_ dressed up. Anego had this outfit made for me, since I didn’t own anything nice enough for the feast.”

“This was chichi’s when he was my age,” Shisui says, gesturing to his own clothing. He takes hold of Tobiyuki’s hand, looking up at him imploringly. “Tobi-nii, remember to have fun, okay? I know you have a lot to do tonight, but I’ll be right here with you, so don’t worry!”

Tobiyuki has to admit, it does make him feel a bit better to remember his most precious people will all be here to support him in his first appearance as Senju clan heir. He gives Shisui a smile. “I know I can always count on you. I promise I’ll come see you later, but I have more people to greet for now.”

Shisui nods, looking back at the main group of Uchiha, who are just now coming through the gates. “Don’t let them be mean to you!” he tells Tobiyuki. “You might be young, but you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met!”

“They won’t be disrespectful to the host of the feast, don’t worry. My parents wanted to see you, so you should go say hello to them before you settle in,” Tobiyuki says.

Shisui shuffles off with his family, and Tobiyuki steels himself. Not all of the Uchiha will be as easy to convince of his genuineness as Shisui, who has an unwavering faith in Tobiyuki that both humbles and scares him.

But he will prove himself to be their ally. He will _not_ make the same mistakes Tobirama did.

The Senju and Uchiha leaders bow to each other.

Tobiyuki remembers, from his past life, that the Uchiha clan head had just had a son, Fugaku, before Tobirama died. The tiny baby he’d only caught a glimpse of one time now towers over Tobiyuki, a fully-grown man who only recently returned home from a stint on the front lines. Fugaku’s only just become clan head, and Tobiyuki can intimately understand the pressure he must feel.

“The Senju welcome you to our home,” Tsunade says.

“Thank you for your generosity in inviting us, Senju-sama,” Fugaku replies. “I must admit, I find it curious that you have only now chosen to assume the responsibilities of your station, and that one of your first acts as clan head is to hold a feast which welcomes your clan’s age-old enemies as honored guests. Might I inquire as to what changed?”

Tsunade’s expression has grown stormy throughout Fugaku’s little speech. “I, myself, find it curious that your first act upon entering my home is to question me about the decision to do so,” she says. “The Senju and Uchiha are not enemies, Uchiha-sama, and have not been since we founded Konoha together.”

“I believe Uchiha-sama meant,” Tobiyuki steps in before a fight can break out, bowing again as he does so, “that it seems rather sudden for Senju-sama to envelop a civilian clan into her own and name one of said civilians her heir.”

Fugaku eyes Tobiyuki thoughtfully. “And you would be this heir?” he asks.

Tobiyuki nods. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-sama. I am Senju Tobiyuki, heir to the Senju clan. My friendships with Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Obito are part of what inspired Senju-sama to extend an overture of friendship to the Uchiha clan.”

“The Senju have invited you in good faith, Uchiha-sama,” Tsunade says. “We are not our ancestors, and we need not be at odds.”

Fugaku inclines his head in acquiescence. “This much is true, Senju-sama. May this feast be the first step on a path we will walk together.”

They bow to one another again, and then the Uchiha disperse, finding seats for themselves around the courtyard.

Tsunade lets out a long breath. “I see war hasn’t made him any less of a prick,” she gripes.

“We have wronged the Uchiha many times,” Tobiyuki says quietly. “His lack of trust is unsurprising.”

“Sure, whatever, but why would we invite them into _our_ compound if we had ulterior motives?” Tsunade says. “Hopefully, he’ll open his damned eyes and see that the Senju may as well be a civilian clan, now.”

Tobiyuki stops her from stomping off in a huff with a gentle hand curled into the sleeve of her kimono. “Anego, don’t let your personal feelings about Uchiha-sama influence your actions tonight,” he warns. “A conclusive peace between the Senju and Uchiha can only benefit Konoha. Their people are as innocent in this as ours.”

She sighs, but nods. “I know, little uncle. Just because I think their clan head is an ass doesn’t mean I’ll make the rest of the Uchiha miserable. Now, let go and come on. The night’s only just starting.”

Tobiyuki straightens his back, holds his head high, and follows Tsunade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tobi's kanzashi is [this one](https://vblouin113.e-monsite.com/medias/images/bira-bira.jpg), but with bells in addition to the metal strips. the gift he gets for his mother is a comb+hairstick pair.
> 
> also sorry for making fugaku kind of an asshole he'll get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 14 assembles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how late this is! i got Way Too Busy and when i finally had time, this chapter fought me tooth and nail. but it's finally done!
> 
> tysm to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, bookmarks, and comments!! it really helps me keep writing <3

The Senju-Uchiha feast is, in all ways, a great success.

Tsunade and Fugaku trade polite insults all night, but Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku’s wife, get along surprisingly well. Shisui drags Tobiyuki away from his duties as clan heir for a while so their parents can formally meet each other. Tobiyuki’s grandmother gripes at Tsunade for drinking too much and, miraculously, Tsunade listens. The Senju and the Uchiha share space, eat together, and even make friends.

In the months following the feast, the Uchiha open their gates to the Senju, and trade flourishes between the two clans. Fugaku and Tsunade still bicker relentlessly, but are of similar minds politically and tend to support one another in the monthly clan head meetings.

Tobiyuki is proud to see his clan welcomed into their new role. The new Senju clan is not as prosperous as the old one, not yet, but they no longer walk with hunched shoulders and wear deep lines of worry on their faces. Not having to worry about their financial situations as much is a great boon to their confidence, and several new Senju-run businesses open. Tsunade asks one such proprietor to become the clan tailor, and by the end of the year everyone living in the Senju Compound have the clan symbol sewn into new robes.

In September, Kakashi has his birthday.

He tries to get away with not telling anyone, but Minato rallies all of Kakashi’s friends and acquaintances and they throw him a small party. Team Chōza comes laden with food, Rin ropes Obito and Shisui into helping her put up some decorations, and Tobiyuki is charged with actually getting Kakashi to the event. He pretends to be displeased, huffing the whole time, but Tobiyuki is too well-versed in Kakashi to not see the curve of a smile through his mask.

The party allows Tobiyuki to meet Genma and Ebisu, Gai’s teammates. While it’s awkward at first, they all end up friendly by the time Kakashi decides he’s had enough partying and drags Tobiyuki home. Sometimes, Kushina takes Tobiyuki to train with Team Chōza, although often these sessions end up as an excuse to teach the genin about sealing.

The month after Kakashi’s birthday, it’s Shisui’s turn.

His parents have a celebration at their home and plenty of people show up to wish one of the youngest Uchiha well. Shisui delightedly accepts every gift and word of advice, boundless in his energy. Tobiyuki and Kakashi buy him an over-the-shoulder sheath for the tantō Shisui’s parents got him, and he clings to Tobiyuki for the rest of the night.

Shisui eats so much dango he makes himself sick, and he doesn’t stop smiling the whole time.

As autumn fades into winter, Kakashi becomes a chūnin and is subsequently plunged into the ongoing war.

Sometimes Tobiyuki’s friend is gone for weeks at a time, only to crawl through their shared window in the dead of night, nearly asleep on his feet. Kakashi is always pliant in Tobiyuki’s arms as he is efficiently stripped out of his uniform and wrapped up in a yukata. He doesn’t speak of where he’s been, what he’s done, and Tobiyuki doesn’t ask. He simply pulls Kakashi into his own bed, cramming the both of them into a space that isn’t made for two, and holds tight.

Kakashi is more reticent, more snappish, more paranoid. He’s only able to unwind in the sanctum of their house. The tense, unhappy set of his face stokes the flame in Tobiyuki’s gut, the one that licks up his ribcage and insists he _fix this_.

Tobiyuki is more determined than ever, and his training with Kushina reflects this resolve.

The two of them spend every morning and most afternoons together. They’re constantly tweaking seal formulae to maximize efficiency, coming up with new ideas and trying new combinations, and sparring. They’re fairly well matched, and have almost obliterated more than one training field in their sessions. It’s fun, not having to hold back against an opponent. It helps that he’s good enough with medical ninjutsu that he can heal any injuries he sustains in their fights.

Tobiyuki’s parents insist Kushina come over for dinner at least once a week, as a way to show their thanks to her for taking Tobiyuki on as her apprentice. Soon enough, she’s eating with them nearly every night, squeezed in between Obito and Shisui at the new kotatsu.

Kushina is taken with Tobiyuki’s summons, who are more than happy to have someone enthusiastic to teach about sealing. They refuse to leave his side, insisting that he always have at least one member of the pack around just in case. He’s touched by their devotion to him, so he seeks out the assistance of the Inuzuka, in order to more effectively fight with them at his side.

The Inuzuka clan head was only just appointed last spring, when her parents had been killed in a battle in Rivers. Inuzuka Tsume is eighteen and proud when Tobiyuki meets her, chin tilted up as if to challenge anyone who dares question her authority.

She and Kushina get on like a house on fire, and Tobiyuki’s pack becomes a frequent sight in the Inuzuka Compound.

Winter thaws into spring, with summer hot on its heels.

Tobiyuki is too busy to celebrate his own birthday properly, but the Senju have a tiny feast for him anyway. He insists no one get any gifts for him, which is disregarded almost universally. Shisui paints a near-lifelike rendition of Rōga, Kakashi leaves a set of simple metal kanzashi on his pillow, Kushina and Minato give him a scroll on sealing techniques, Tsunade gruffly hands him a fine calligraphy brush, and his parents present him with a large stack of sealing paper and a new inkpot.

The best part of his birthday is having his precious people around him, no matter how many times Shisui insists his gift was the greatest one.

The Inuzuka and Uchiha welcome clan heirs into the world, Hana and Itachi, and the Senju celebrate the first birth in their clan since its revival. Tsunade delivers the baby, although she keeps her eyes closed while she does so, and the mother names her gurgling little son Tsunaki.

* * *

On the hottest day of the year, Shisui’s class graduates from the Academy, and he and Tobiyuki are to be placed on genin teams.

Neither of them have any idea who might be their jōnin sensei, or even really any idea of who the possibilities are. Kushina assures the two of them over dinner that whoever ends up as their sensei will do a good job of it, and if that they _don’t_ , she’ll barge in and take over herself.

(“And don’t think you can get out of your training with me, ‘ttebane!” Kushina cries with a chopstick aimed at Tobiyuki. “Just because you’ll have a new sensei doesn’t mean you can ditch your old one!”

“For that matter,” Hinami says, “don’t think _you_ will get to start skipping your mandatory weekly dinner with us, either.”

Kushina blinks, her hand frozen where its brandishing a chopstick at Tobiyuki still. “Really?” she asks. “But if I’m not teaching Tobi-kun, you won’t have to- “

Takaharu snorts. “Really, Kushina-chan, you think it’s still about being Tobiyuki’s sensei? It hasn’t been for a long time.”

Hinami pats Kushina’s hand. “Welcome to the family. You’re one of ours now.”

They all kindly ignore Kushina’s teary eyes and the deep red blush that steals over her face.)

Shisui holds Tobiyuki’s sleeve and refuses to let go when they head out to get their team assignments in the morning. He worries his lower lip with his teeth, and Rōga presses his furry flank to Shisui in an attempt to soothe him.

“Do you think they’ll put us on the same team? We work really well together and all,” Shisui says.

Tobiyuki reaches over and tightens Shisui’s tantō harness. “I’m not sure. We have a lot of the same strengths, so it might be wise to pair us with people who specialize in different areas. Our age could work for or against us. Since we’re both young, they might decide it’d be better to keep us together, but it might just as easily go the other way.”

Shisui pouts and pulls at his sleeve reprovingly. “You’re supposed to be _comforting_ me, Tobi-nii.”

Tobiyuki shrugs. “Would you rather I lie and possibly get your hopes up for nothing?”

“I’d rather we were on a team.” Shisui pauses, then asks, “Do you think Hokage-sama would listen if I requested to be transferred to your team?”

“Who knows. It might be unnecessary anyway.”

Tobiyuki stops the both of them. He adjusts Shisui’s hitai-ate, futzes with his own, makes sure their robes are straight, but before he can try and tame Shisui’s mess of hair, the boy ducks out of his grasp.

“Stop fussing, Tobi-nii! It’s not like they’ll care if my yukata is a little crooked,” he whines. “Now come on, I think they’re giving out assignments already!”

The two of them join the small group of genin waiting in front of an Academy instructor that Tobiyuki doesn’t recognize. She looks up from her clipboard when they approach and nods firmly.

“Alright,” she says, “now that we’re all here, I’ll tell you where to go to meet your jōnin-sensei.” She pauses, then says, “Okay, you, you, and you, report to Training Ground 17. The other three,” she waves her clipboard at Tobiyuki, Shisui, and the other remaining boy, “you’re in 36.”

The instructor smiles blandly. “Congratulations on becoming genin. Your jōnin-sensei are expecting you in nine minutes.”

Tobiyuki, Shisui, and their teammate don’t have time to make introductions, and instead start hustling toward their designated rendezvous point. Shisui starts to form tiger, but Tobiyuki swats at his hands and looks significantly at their third. The last thing he wants to do is make a bad impression by body flickering across Konoha and leaving their teammate behind. Rōga trots along beside them with his mouth stretched into a wolfy grin.

As they run, Tobiyuki reaches out with his chakra to get acquainted with the signature of his new teammate. Something about it feels oddly familiar, poking at a memory that Tobiyuki can’t quite unearth. He shakes it off and determines to figure it out later.

They’re all panting lightly by the time they reach Training Ground 36.

The ground is marshy and sucks at Tobiyuki’s sandal when he takes a step. Since he doubts he’s supposed to be able to channel chakra well enough to walk over water yet, he takes to the bare trees overhead, gesturing for his teammates to follow.

Rōga sticks to the ground, no qualms about using his own chakra to keep his paws mud-free.

A few leaps later, he stops short, throwing his arm out to catch Shisui.

“Look,” he says, “ninja wire.”

Shisui frowns, tilts his head until he can see the light glint off the sharp metal. “Did somebody forget to clean up after themselves?”

“It’s likely our first test,” their previously silent teammate says.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Shisui says. “If we hadn’t seen it, one of us could have been really hurt!”

Their teammate blinks. “The life of a shinobi is full of dangers. Ninja wire is a lesser one.”

“Ugh! I’m stuck with _two_ tiny adults!” Shisui complains. He slots his hands together and flickers away, leaving Tobiyuki and their teammate behind.

Tobiyuki crouches on the branch they’re occupying. He examines the area, looking for any clues as to where their sensei has gone, since he thinks using his sensor abilities might defeat the purpose of this exercise. “So,” he says without taking his eyes off their environment, “what’s your name, anyway?”

“Kinoe,” Tobiyuki’s teammate says after a moment. The boy touches two fingers to Tobiyuki’s shoulder and points out a snapped branch.

They leap in that direction, carefully navigating the trees and making sure they aren’t going to run into any traps. The two of them pause after several moments, hunting for another sign. A sound up ahead has them jumping forward again, and they find Shisui leaned up against the trunk of a tree.

“I _think_ I found her,” Shisui says. “Unless there’s another jōnin hanging around out here for some reason. Follow me.”

The nearer they draw to their sensei, the more densely packed the trees are with subtle traps. They aren’t particularly difficult to avoid or disarm, but Tobiyuki is a bit perturbed by just how _many_ there are. Judging solely by the amount of ninja wire he has to avoid, he thinks maybe their sensei is going to be a traps specialist.

Personally, Tobiyuki’s never been particularly interested in utilizing traps. His abilities lend themselves more towards frontline fighting. His teammates could very well decide to specialize in trapping, though, so he won’t complain if their sensei focuses on showing them how to set up traps.

“There,” Kinoe says. “Just below us.”

The three of them drop into the small clearing, Rōga trailing just behind, and the woman standing in its center beams at them.

Tobiyuki thinks he’s seen her around the Uchiha district before. She’s dressed in the Uchiha style, clad in a short, dark blue robe with a high collar. Bandages wrapped around her waist hold two swords against her left hip, and Tobiyuki notes she has a kusarigama hanging down to her right knee. Her hair is long and purple, and her short, straight bangs fall over her hitai-ate, framing the leaf symbol in the middle.

“You’re my genin, then? Pretty young,” the woman says. “Nice to meet you all. Good job finding me, by the way! Let’s get the introductions out of the way, then we can get right into our first lesson.” She puts a hand to her chest. “I’m Uchiha Naori, jōnin-sensei of Team 14.”

“I’m Uchiha Shisui!” Shisui says. “We must be cousins, or something like that!”

Naori hums, tapping a finger against her bottom lip like she’s considering it. “I think you must be right, Shisui-kun. That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you! You’ll be expected to keep up with your teammates.”

Shisui gasps, offended. “I’m going to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, Naori-sensei. _They’ll_ have to keep up with _me_!”

Tobiyuki knocks into Shisui with his shoulder with a scoff. “Don’t pretend I didn’t teach you almost everything you know, Shisui.” He bows low to his new sensei. “My name is Senju Tobiyuki, and this is Rōga, my personal summons. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Naori-sensei. We’ll keep the little brat in line for you.”

“You’re so _mean_ to me, Tobi-nii!” Shisui wails.

“I’ll hold you to that, Tobiyuki,” Naori says, grinning as Shisui lets out another plaintive whine. She turns to give the third teammate her attention. “And last but not least, would you mind introducing yourself to us?”

The boy bows stiffly, at the precise angle needed to show proper respect. “I am called Kinoe,” he says. He pauses, looking almost hesitant, before he says, “I will do my best, sensei.”

Naori claps her hands together, smiling at her genin. “I’ll do my best, too! Now, for your first assignment.” Her smile turns sheepish. “Um, help me clean up all these traps?”

Shisui groans. “Sensei,” he whines.

“Nope! No complaining!” Naori says. “It’ll be good practice for spotting and dismantling traps in the field. Come on, we’d better start now if we want to be done by sunset!”

Tobiyuki sighs, and even Kinoe looks like he wants to complain, but Team 14 hold their tongues and take to the trees once again.

It’s bound to be a long day.

* * *

The thing about Team 14 is that they aren’t really on par with the other genin teams.

Tobiyuki, obviously, has the memories and abilities of a Kage-level shinobi. Shisui’s keen and creative mind, plus the training he and Tobiyuki have done together, make him a force to be reckoned with already. Kinoe, despite being an unknown variable, proves to be talented in many fields, finding special success in stealth and strategy.

Apart, they have the makings of excellent shinobi. Together, they have the potential to be one of the strongest teams in Konoha.

Naori doesn’t seem overly surprised at their skill level, so Tobiyuki assumes Hiruzen must have forewarned her. It’s possible that Naori was even chosen specifically to lead Team 14 due to some as-of-yet unrevealed ability. She’s a competent jōnin, of course, but Tobiyuki can’t help but suspect that there may be something more to her.

One of Team 14’s first lessons is on kenjutsu. All of the genin have a foundation of knowledge on the style already, and swordplay is a specialty of Naori’s, so it only makes sense that they hone their skills.

She shows up to Training Ground 36, which Naori has evidently arranged a standing reservation for, and holds out three staves to the genin. They’re around three feet long, made of sturdy red oak, and are surprisingly heavy.

“These are called jō, and they’re going to become your best friends. Now, your first step to becoming legendary swordsmen is strength training!” Naori announces.

Each day, Team 14 are made to hold their jō aloft until their arms can no longer be lifted. When their strength fails, they’re given a short break, then expected to get right back to it. Although it’s a grueling process, by the time Naori moves onto sword forms and katas, Team 14 can hold position for as long as she asks them to.

Naori has them learn to fight with their jō first.

The clacking of the staves becomes a nearly ritualistic sound. It sends Tobiyuki into a meditative state, where all that exists is his body and his opponent. Even without wielding a real sword, he feels more aligned with kenjutsu than ever.

The day Naori tells them to bring their chosen swords to training passes by like a whirlwind.

They each take to a different kind of blade. While Shisui sticks with his tantō, Kinoe comes to prefer a tachi, and Tobiyuki decides to make use of a nagamaki. Naori blazes through a refresher on sword forms with actual blades, and then the four of them have all-out brawls every day for a week. After that, the fights occur every other day, then twice a week.

Along with perfecting kenjutsu, Naori insists they learn an effective counter for it, as well. Their trusty staves make a reappearance, and Team 14’s sensei schools them in jōdō.

Through learning to effectively beat each other with stick and sharp objects, Team 14 develops a bond. Kinoe remains awkward and uncertain, but he relaxes around his teammates. His attempts to keep Tobiyuki and Shisui at arm’s length fail, and he fits into their friend group with ease. Under his stiff exterior, Kinoe is thoughtful and almost shy. He remains hard to read, but Tobiyuki learns to interpret his micro expressions the same way he’d learned Kakashi’s language. Tobiyuki even manages to wrangle him into attending dinner with its ever-changing cast of adolescents.

Takaharu fusses over Kinoe, serves him extra food because he “looks too skinny,” and Kinoe is endearingly unaware of how to handle the full force of Tobiyuki’s father in mother-hen mode. Hinami, too, seems to perplex Kinoe, with her touchy-feely nature.

Tobiyuki is pretty sure Kinoe has more casual touches bestowed upon him over the course of one dinner than he’s had in the rest of his life put together.

That first summer as a team is idyllic. It’s characterized by the satisfying ache after a workout, the relief of a breeze across sweaty skin, midday sunlight filtered through overhead leaves. It’s Shisui’s breathless laughter. It’s the barely-there curve of Kinoe’s smile. It’s Naori watching fondly as her genin sprawl tiredly across whatever patches of solid ground they can find.

It isn’t perfect. The village still needs fixing, the war still plods along.

But for just a moment, it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @[barikonen](http://barikonen.tumblr.com)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki has a very eventful day (and not exactly in a good way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: injuries (concussion, broken bones), blood
> 
> just wanted to write a kinoe centric chapter and ended up with whatever the hell this thing is

Naori announces her intent to sign Team 14 up for the Chūnin Exams being held in Konoha in the spring, and the following months are a long blur of training, low-ranked missions, and trying not to worry about the development of the war.

While they’ve all become proficient in kenjutsu and jōdō, Naori insists that they not let themselves become complacent in other areas.

Tobiyuki becomes the team’s medic since he already has a base knowledge of medical ninjutsu. He asks Tsunade if she would be willing to teach him, and after a lot of back and forth, she agrees to help him with theory. For practice, he takes weekly shifts at the hospital.

Shisui and Kinoe get specialized training in stealth and tracking. It’s determined that, due to his improved body flicker technique, Shisui will focus more on offense and speed. Kinoe’s abilities lend themselves more toward defense, containment, and diversionary tactics. The two of them work well together, complementing one another in both combat and temperament.

Kinoe slowly comes out of his shell. He wasn’t precisely shy before, but his withdrawnness recedes noticeably. Facial expressions still seem to be a bit foreign to him (and really, Tobiyuki wonders just what kind of place this kid grew up in), but with help from Shisui he can manage a smile that looks mostly normal. He even takes an interest in sealing. They spend hours after training is done for the day poring over scrolls, and eventually Tobiyuki even ropes Kushina into tutoring Kinoe in fūinjutsu.

It’s winter when Tobiyuki realizes what Kinoe’s chakra feels like.

They’re working on chakra control, although Tobiyuki doesn’t need any help with it, and he’s not sure what does it, but something about the way Kinoe’s chakra moves when he channels it makes Tobiyuki’s breath catch in his chest.

Because he’s never known anyone aside from Hashirama who manipulated chakra that way.

And suddenly it’s a flood of information in his head, remembering all those times he felt fresh, springtime chakra brush against his own and reveled in it. The times Tobiyuki had felt something so achingly familiar when Kinoe used certain jutsu but hadn’t been able to put a finger on what it was. Tobirama would have known his brother’s chakra signature across the world, and Tobiyuki didn’t recognize it even once over the span of months.

It’s right there. It is almost exactly like Hashirama’s.

Tobiyuki doesn’t know how or why. Ideas come to him but are just as quickly discarded. If it were the same kind of reincarnation that had happened with Tobirama’s soul, Kinoe would likely recognize him, and he can’t imagine any incarnation of Hashirama being able to avoid rejoicing at seeing his brother again. His appearance and abilities aren’t exactly subtle. Resurrection doesn’t make sense either, because the techniques he’d invented had created a body that resembled the old one. Unless someone got hold of his research and tweaked it to assemble an entirely new body for a soul, Kinoe would just be Hashirama, full stop.

Tobiyuki has to get to the bottom of this.

He goes to Tsunade.

“My teammate has Hashirama’s chakra signature,” Tobiyuki announces the second he shuts the door to her office behind him.

Tsunade blinks up at him, looks down at the ledger she’d been writing in, then pushes it to the side and folds her hands in front of her, giving Tobiyuki her full attention.

“Your teammate has Hashirama’s chakra signature,” she repeats. “Can you…elaborate?”

Tobiyuki settles himself in the chair across from her. “I’ve noticed it before, but I only just made the connection to Hashirama. I don’t know why or how, but Kinoe’s chakra signature is basically identical to Hashirama’s.”

Tsunade frowns. “Is he a Senju?”

“He could be?” Tobiyuki says. “He’s an orphan. No last name. And…” he hesitates, but goes ahead and says, “I don’t know what happened to our clan, so I’m not sure of the possibilities.”

“Oh.” Tsunade is silent for a long moment. “I didn’t ever tell you?”

Tobiyuki shakes his head and knots his fingers together in his lap, where she can’t see them.

She sighs deeply and leans back in her chair. “Damn, I wish I had some sake for this. Okay. The Senju.” Tsunade closes her eyes as if pained, then carefully wipes her face of emotion before she opens her eyes and begins to speak.

“Your death – Tobirama-oji’s death, I mean – was a huge blow to the Senju. We lost two clan heads within a handful of years. Two Hokage, even. The village mourned, of course, but the Senju despaired.” Tsunade shakes her head. “Our people threw themselves into the First Shinobi War. We lost a lot of people in a short period of time. They…” She looks up at Tobiyuki and her mouth tightens. “It was decided that, as the strongest clan, we were all needed. I was lucky that I wasn’t immediately sent to the frontlines, but others weren’t so fortunate.

“Parents volunteered to go in place of their children, they died in battle, and their children were sent out to die, too. If they’d been genin for more than a few months, they were deemed ready to fight.” Tsunade grimaces, and her fingers twitch as if seeking a bottle. “It virtually destroyed the Senju. We were never quite as numerous as the Uchiha, and with so many of our people dying, some chose to flee before they were conscripted. Eventually… There were hardly any of us left. Not enough to call a clan, really.”

Tsunade closes her eyes again. “I was young. I thought that we could keep going, keep fighting, and someday we would restore our clan to what it once was.” A humorless laugh. “Can you believe I was outvoted? The clan head died, the elders refused to consider accepting new blood into the Senju, and instead, it was determined that the clan would just,” she makes a sour face, “fade into obscurity.”

“No one else argued?” Tobiyuki asks, disbelieving.

“Everyone died. Those who didn’t, left. If Danzō didn’t have the Hokage so wrapped around his _fucking finger_ \- “ Tsunade cuts herself off, scrubs a hand roughly down her face. “Hiruzen was still…affected, by your death. Compromised. I tried appealing to him, but it was already decided. They sealed up the compound and that was that.”

“Huh. So,” Tobiyuki says, “Kinoe could be a Senju. A blood relation.”

“More than one of our children ended up as war orphans,” Tsunade says, weary. “After the compound closed, I never saw any of those kids again.”

Tobiyuki takes a moment to process everything that’s been laid at his feet. After a moment, he ventures, “And you think Danzō had a hand in it?”

Tsunade snorts, “He’s not the man you remember. I learned, later, that he was the one who initially suggested using the Senju so heavily in the war. With everything that happened, I don’t think it’s possible he didn’t have a hand in our clan’s dissolution.”

Tobiyuki slumps back in his chair. “Does Danzō really have that much power? Hiruzen is under his thumb?”

“Kid, the whole damn village is under his thumb.” She sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose. “I shouldn’t- Look, you don’t need to worry too much about him. Village politics have been a mess for a while now. It’ll sort itself out eventually.”

“If Danzō poses any kind of threat, I think it’s better to worry now than regret later,” Tobiyuki argues. “If he had a hand in destroying our clan, if he’s up to something, shouldn’t we- “

“I’ve tried,” Tsunade snaps. “Do you think I didn’t look for evidence? I couldn’t find a damn thing, and Hiruzen lets Danzō do practically whatever he wants, anyway. That prick would find some way to claim he was acting under the Hokage’s jurisdiction. And…I can’t know for sure that he _wasn’t_ under orders.”

Tobiyuki blinks once, then again. “Are you suggesting Saru may have told Danzō to get rid of the Senju?”

Tsunade scowls. “I’m saying I don’t know. But…” she trails off, biting her lower lip.

“But?” Tobiyuki says. “But what?”

She sighs heavily. “But I don’t feel entirely safe in Konoha. There are… rumors. That Danzō has some kind of personal Anbu force. I think they might be following me.” Tsunade’s frown reappears. “They’re good, but I trained with the sneakiest bastard Konoha’s ever known. I caught just a glimpse of an Anbu mask. The Hokage has no reason to have his men track me while there’s a war going on, but since I’ve made it clear I don’t trust Danzō and am now even more of a public figure than previously…”

“You’re a threat to his power,” Tobiyuki finishes.

Tsunade nods. “I was planning on leaving Konoha. I was waiting for Shizune to make chūnin. But then you came along. And,” she interjects before Tobiyuki can speak, “I know you’re not really a kid, but I’m not going to leave you to deal with all of this shit on your own. I’m thinking that, maybe with two of us looking, we might be able to prove Danzō’s innocence or guilt once and for all.”

“I’ll help, of course. But…” Tobiyuki considers, turning everything over in his head. “We can’t seem suspicious. If he’s watching you, he’s likely watching me, too. We should probably assume he knows who I am. We haven’t been quite as cautious as we could have been, in that respect.”

“Danzō isn’t stupid, that’s for sure,” Tsunade agrees. “That’s part of why I took you in so quickly. As the clan heir of the newly revived Senju, he can’t disappear you as easily.”

Tobiyuki smiles wryly. “Very proactive of you.”

Tsunade rolls her eyes. “If Hiruzen knows who you are, there’s no way Danzō doesn’t. He’s probably already has some kind of plan, knowing him, but is waiting for an opportunity to make his move. Try not to go anywhere alone, and if any of your missions take you outside of Konoha, be _very_ careful.”

“I could easily beat Danzō in a fight,” Tobiyuki says. “He’s smart, but I don’t remember him being an especially powerful shinobi.”

“As if Danzō does his own fighting,” Tsunade says scornfully. “He prefers to manipulate others to do his bidding. Don’t trust anyone fully, not until we figure all of this out.”

Tobiyuki frowns, but nods. “I’ll poke around and see what I can learn. Which rumors are true, and which are just talk.”

“Don’t let your guard down. I’ll see if I can find anything about your friend. Kinoe, was it?” Tsunade scrawls something on a loose piece of paper, then waves her inkbrush at Tobiyuki. “Go on. I can see how restless you are. Anything you find, and I mean _anything_ , come tell me about it.”

Tobiyuki nods firmly and hurries out of her office, finding Rōga waiting in the hallway.

His ears perk up when the door opens, and he stands, tongue lolling out at Tobiyuki in greeting. “So, is the pup a Senju? Kurō has been yapping about the tree-smell on him for weeks now, and I’m hoping any news on it will shut her up.”

“Tree-smell?” Tobiyuki asks. “And why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Rōga whines. “Lots of you Leaf shinobi smell like tree. Kurō insists it’s different, but the rest of us don’t have her nose, so we can’t tell. I thought she would want to tell you herself,” Rōga says with a disdainful sniff.

Tobiyuki rolls his eyes. He extends his chakra over Konoha, searching for Kinoe’s chakra. After a few moments, he can’t sense his friend anywhere within the village. Frowning, he pushes further, past the walls and into the forests beyond. When he’s almost to the border of Fire and still can’t find any trace of Kinoe, Tobiyuki starts to worry.

They’d seen each other just a couple of hours ago. There’s no way Kinoe could have made it so far from the village in that amount of time.

The only explanation Tobiyuki can come up with is that Kinoe’s chakra must somehow be blocked from sensors. Which means he’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way.

“Could you get Kurō for me?” Tobiyuki asks Rōga. “I need her to track someone for me.”

Rōga complains about the indignity of having to fetch his packmate when Tobiyuki could just _summon_ her, but he poofs away the to Wolves’ Domain readily enough.

Tobiyuki keeps his senses over the village, just in case he’s overlooked something, until Kurō and Kenshirō appear on either side of him, grinning.

“Hey pup!” Kurō barks. She gives his hand a sloppy lick. “Whatcha need me for?”

Tobiyuki grimaces at the spit on his fingers and wipes it off on the top of Kurō’s head. “I’d like you to track Kinoe for me. I can’t sense him, so I thought maybe you could help.” He burrows his fingers into Kenshirō’s thick yellowish fur. “And why’d you come along, Kenshirō?”

“Mm, curious about tree-smell. Heard this was about him. Thought the team could use a brain.” He pulls back so he can stick his head under Tobiyuki’s hand and demand to be pet. “Also, Syaka-hiko wanted to come but not allowed out of domain. Here in his stead.”

“Yah, you know Syaka-kun hates when you call him hiko!” Kurō says,

Kenshirō curl his lip at her, showing just a hint of teeth. “Not all are irreverent as you, Kurō-chan.”

Kurō’s ears flatten against her skull. “How is it irreverent to respect his wishes?”

“He will- “

“Hey!” Tobiyuki says loudly. “If you’re going to fight like puppies, I’ll muzzle you both! Now come on, we have a job to do.” He starts walking, not waiting to see if they’ll follow.

He leads them to Training Ground 36, through the muck and brambles, until they come to the open clearing Team 14 uses. It’s exactly the same as they had left it earlier. The kunai Shisui had thrown wide after Naori surprised him is even still lodged in a tree. Tobiyuki turns the wolves loose to try and pick up Kinoe’s trail.

It’s hard not to worry. Learning that Kinoe has Hashirama’s chakra signature, that he could be Senju, and having him abruptly vanish is not how Tobiyuki expected his day to go. He refuses to let himself think his teammate might be dead, but the complete _lack_ of a trace is definitely not reassuring.

He’s gnawing on the inside of his lower lip when Kurō yaps that she’s found something, and Tobiyuki nearly bites through his skin in his haste to chase after her. Kenshirō catches up easily but slows to match Tobiyuki’s pace so they run next to each other.

The three of them bound through the marshy woods, eventually coming onto solid ground and bursting from the tree line to be faced with a grassy field. Tobiyuki’s sure he’s been here before, that this is a training ground, but Kuro doesn’t even hesitate at the change in scenery, speeding up now that she has a clear path forward, so he has no time to try and figure out exactly where they are.

Kurō keeps her nose to the ground, running on and on until, finally, she stops dead in her tracks. They’ve reached the edge of the open field and come back toward the populated parts of Konoha. Kurō is facing a small house, dilapidated and listing dangerously to the side.

At first Tobiyuki thinks they’ve just run into an obstacle, and makes to go around it, but Kurō grabs his sleeve with her teeth and pulls him back.

“It ends _here_ , Tobi-kun,” she says. “This house doesn’t…smell right. It stinks.”

Kenshirō let out a thoughtful hum. “Ink and blood. Don’t know the chakra but smells like seals.”

“There’s more than that, though. It’s under those other scents,” Kurō insists. “I don’t think we should mess with this.”

Tobiyuki glares at her. “Kinoe is in there. He might be in trouble.”

Kurō glares right back at him. “There’s no fear-scent, no sweat-stink. There’s mud and trees and leaves, but nobody else was here. Just your friend, and he came here willingly.”

“Not necessarily,” Kenshirō says. “Genjutsu, seals, suggestion. Seals on the house, hidden.”

“Hidden seals?” Tobiyuki asks. “What do you mean?”

Kenshirō trots forward, heaves himself up onto his hind legs, and plants his front paws on the side of the house. It groans menacingly under his weight, but the wolf doesn’t seem to care. He’s still for a moment, then he shifts one paw, dragging a sharp claw over the rotting wood planks, and a seal shimmers to life as Tobiyuki watches.

Tobiyuki steps forward so he can see it better while Kenshirō lets himself down on all fours again.

“Concealment?” Tobiyuki says. “Silence, there. Stealth, subtlety. Dampening. But this one… I don’t recognize this matrix.”

“Uzumaki design. Chakra,” Kenshirō says.

Tobiyuki frowns. “So, it’s a chakra seal? I’ve sealed chakra before, but it never had an effect this extreme.”

Kenshirō grunts and presses his cold, wet nose to Tobiyuki’s hand in admonishment. “Not just sealing chakra. _Erasing_ chakra.”

“What?” Kurō says, looking over in surprise. “What do you mean by erasing chakra? Wouldn’t you just die if all your chakra vanished?”

“Mm.” Kenshirō tilts his head to look at both of them. “Hard to explain, not used much. Hungry seal. Covers whole rooms, buildings. Eats chakra, tears apart, gives back. Chakra goes silent.” He nods at the seal. “Uzumaki protection.”

“The Uzumaki made this to protect people from sensors… Huh.” Tobiyuki runs a finger over the design, trying to commit it to memory. “This seems so drastic. And why is it out here? Who would still know these seals? I can only think of Kushina, but this isn’t her work. She hates using this formula for silence.”

Tobiyuki blinks, a thought occurring to him. “Why is Kinoe in here? Is he being protected from someone?”  
“Could be a prison,” Kurō suggests. “Either way, we shouldn’t disturb this, right? When you forcefully release a seal, doesn’t the person who set that seal feel the influx of chakra?”

Kenshirō nods. “Best to leave it.”

“You want me to just walk away?” Tobiyuki asks, aghast. “I’m supposed to ignore the fact that my _teammate_ is in there, that he could be in danger?”

Kurō whines plaintively at him. “He was _willing_. He came here of his own volition. He’s not in any trouble.”

“Tobi-kun,” Kenshirō says, not unkindly. “Break seals, give yourself away. Endanger yourself. Kinoe…” the wolf hesitates. He huffs. “Not worth you.”

Tobiyuki takes a step back. He feels sick. His friend, teammate, comrade, possible _family_ is worth less than himself?

Another step backwards. He thinks of Tobirama. Of Itama and Kawarama. Hashirama. All the people he’s loved. All the people he’s failed. His mistakes are a yoke around Tobiyuki’s neck, sins he has yet to find absolution for.

He thinks of Kinoe. His careful, not-quite-right smile. His determination to make Naori proud. His hand cautiously placed on Tobiyuki’s shoulder. His wide eyes as Takaharu serves him up another bowl at dinner. Even without knowing they may share blood, Tobiyuki looks at Kinoe and sees a brother. Just as surely as Shisui and Kakashi and Kushina and Team Minato, Kinoe has wormed his way unwittingly into Tobiyuki’s heart.

Tobirama had failed Hashirama time and again, had never been unable to shake his upbringing as the perfect soldier, as the replacement. Tobiyuki has dedicated this life to fixing his former self’s mistakes.

He _won’t_ turn his back on another brother. He _can’t_.

Tobiyuki hopes his wolves won’t hate him for this.

He turns and sprints for the door, chakra speeding him along. When he throws himself inside, he catapults into deep, unforgiving darkness, his chakra blinking out of existence before he can so much as take a breath.

* * *

When Tobiyuki wakes up, he’s alone.

His head is pounding, and he reaches up to find blood matted into the hair on the back of his head. He tries to call up medical ninjutsu to heal himself, but the green light sputters in his hands and can do no more than take the edge off of what is sure to be a nasty concussion. He remembers hitting the ground, barely, and knows it hadn’t been too long of a fall, but even so he seems to have landed poorly and been knocked unconscious.

Hauling himself to his feet reveals two more things. One: he’s pretty sure his pelvis is cracked, and two: at least one rib is broken.

Dazedly, he looks around, trying to figure out where he is.

Small, round lights are placed every twenty feet or so, giving off just enough to see by, but not bringing his surroundings into any clarity.

Above him, a wide cylinder of earth has been displaced, a ladder along its side leading upwards into a darkness so complete that he’s either extraordinarily deep underground or, more likely, night has fallen.

A tunnel has been cut into the side of the chamber he’s landed in, and he doubts he could make it up the ladder in the state he’s in, so Tobiyuki gathers his strength and begins to hobble forward.

He drifts in and out of focus, having to stop and lean against the wall at multiple points before he can carry on. Pain radiates through him, worse every time he takes a step. He catches his breath and seriously worries for a moment that he’s going to pass out.

Tobiyuki isn’t sure how long it is before he trips.

He lands on his front and can’t help but cry out at the agony. His vision swims, his ears ring, and he definitely blacks out for a brief period of time, because what rouses him is the scuff of sandals against stone.

The person stops just short of him and for a long moment there is only silence. Then there are hands on Tobiyuki, lifting him despite his low groans of pain, and after some shuffling, he comes face to face with Kinoe, whose normally neutral face is clearly distressed.

“Kinoe,” Tobiyuki says, tongue thick in his mouth. “I came to rescue you…”

Kinoe frowns minutely. “You’re an idiot,” he tells Tobiyuki. “Why would you- No, come on, let’s just get you back on your feet.”

Between the both of them, they lever Tobiyuki into a standing position, and after a moment of wobbliness, he manages to firm up his stance and maintain balance on his own.

“What were you _thinking_?” Kinoe demands in a harsh whisper.

“I was scared that you were dead!” Tobiyuki snaps, and winces as pain flares up. “I couldn’t find you chakra signature anywhere, but my summons tracked you here and I just…” Tobiyuki latches onto Kinoe’s shoulders, needing him to understand. “You’re my _friend_. I’ll do anything to protect you. I know you have your secrets, but they don’t matter to me.”

Kinoe’s lip curls in what would be a scowl on anyone else. “You trust too easily.”

Suddenly, there’s the cold press of metal at Tobiyuki’s throat, and his breath hitches.

“I’m supposed to kill you,” Kinoe hisses.

Tobiyuki lifts a hand from Kinoe’s shoulder, wrapping fingers around his thin wrist. He swallows, and the blade at his throat draws a thin line of blood. “Then do it,” he says, hoarse. “Kill me.”

Kinoe bears down on the kunai, digging into Tobiyuki’s neck, more blood weeping from the expanding wound. “I _will_ ,” Kinoe says. “I’ll do it.”

Tobiyuki closes his eyes. It’s hard to fear death when you’ve died before. He waits for it to sweep over him, wash him away.

Unbearably long moments pass, the kunai shaky against Tobiyuki’s flesh. His skin prickles where the blood is drying cold.

And then-

“Damn it.” The blade goes skittering across the ground.

Kinoe slings Tobiyuki’s arm over his shoulders, which is what finally makes Tobiyuki open his eyes.

“Not that side,” he says quickly.

Kinoe blinks up at him, but nods. He switches sides, holds Tobiyuki delicately, and Kinoe body flickers them back the way Tobiyuki had come from a few feet at a time.

They’re almost back to the chamber below the house, to the ladder and, hopefully, safety, when a masked man steps out from the shadows to intercept them. From the other side of the tunnel, another emerges.

They have the same gait, the same uniform, the same toolkit. The two of them seem exactly identical, aside from the color of their masks.

“Kinoe,” red mask says.

“Going somewhere?” blue mask says.

“Gozu. Mezu,” Kinoe greets, cautious. “We were just going to get some air.”

Quick as a flash, kunai are thrown at Tobiyuki and Kinoe. They don’t even have time to react. The kunai directed at Kinoe etches a line across the side of his head, and the one aimed at Tobiyuki carves a neat slice of cartilage from his ear.

“We don’t appreciate being lied to,” red mask, who Tobiyuki thinks might be Gozu, tuts.

Blue mask (Mezu?) spins a kunai around his finger lazily. “Next lie, we aim for eyes.”

Kinoe clutches Tobiyuki tighter, eyes darting between the two figures.

“Please,” Tobiyuki rasps. “Don’t hurt him.” He fights free of Kinoe’s grasp and moves so he’s mostly in front of him, physically shielding him with his body. “Tell me what you want.”

“So bold, hm Mezu?” Gozu says.

“So cute,” Mezu answers.

Tobiyuki’s hand goes to rest on the long hilt of his nagamaki.

Gozu and Mezu laugh, then stop abruptly, heads tilting in unison like they’re listening to something.

After a moment, Gozu says, “We’ll let you go.”

Mezu points his kunai at them. “Under one condition.”

“Name it,” Tobiyuki says.

Kinoe pushes him gently out of the way. “Let’s hear it, first.”

Gozu says, “Want,” and Mezu follows it up with, “Out.”

“Of here?” Kinoe asks. “Or of…”

The masked men nod.

“We hear more than is intended. Things we aren’t supposed to,” Gozu explains.

Mezu puts a hand on Gozu’s shoulder. “We do not forget. We know…who we are. And who we no longer are.”

“There are, ah,” Gozu pauses, then says, “ _goals_ , that we do not share with… _others_.”

Tobiyuki frowns. “You’re being very nonspecific,” he gripes, and has to be steadied by Kinoe when his head spins.

Kinoe squeezes Tobiyuki’s arm, saying, “By necessity.” At Tobiyuki’s questioning look, he shakes his head. “Later.”

Mezu says, “We’ll call on you someday. Help us then and go free now.”

“I don’t fully understand what is going on here, but I understand enough to know that throwing kunai at us was unnecessary,” Tobiyuki says. “If this has to do with Danzō, I’m all in.”

Kinoe blinks at Tobiyuki. “You know?”

Tobiyuki sighs. “There’s only one person in Konoha who is rumored to have a secret, personal Anbu force.”

Silence reigns for a moment, as if nobody knows what to say.

“Alright,” Tobiyuki says firmly. “We’re going to leave now, because I need to be in the hospital.”

Mezu and Gozu salute, then disappear back into the shadows.

(Kinoe explains as he half-carries Tobiyuki up the ladder that it requires lots of training to learn to use chakra under the seals, which is why Tobiyuki isn’t able to heal himself like he usually would. He doesn’t say it in so many words, but Tobiyuki is able to extrapolate based on the vague statements Kinoe makes.

Kinoe also eventually asks, “How did you get so beat up? Did you run into someone before I found you?”

Tobiyuki wants to lie and say that yes, he did get into a fight, but he knows Kinoe would see through it. Instead, he says, quick and quiet, “Fell down the hole.”

Kinoe stares at him for so long that Tobiyuki starts to feel uncomfortable, then says, “You really are a complete _moron_ ,” and laughs so hard he almost sends them both careening back down to the ground.)

It takes a long time to finally climb back up into the house, and when Kinoe drags Tobiyuki through the doorway and out into the beginnings of dawn, four wolves fall upon them, whining and licking and letting out more than one howl.

Kazerō and Rōga, as the fastest, are tasked with getting Tobiyuki to the hospital. Kinoe, Kurō, and Kenshirō are to go inform Tsunade of what’s happened.

Tobiyuki takes a moment to feel sorry for those who have to tell Tsunade that he’s in the hospital, then happily passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki's hospital stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: if you are sensitive to description of internal injury, it's more of a mention than description but the second paragraph may bother you, so skip it if you feel it is in your best interest!
> 
> very very sorry for the delay, i have been SOOOO busy lately... this isn't as long as i meant it to be but this is all i've been able to manage in between everything i have going on!
> 
> next chapter will be up soon with more plot, but in the meantime this one is relatively fluffy so enjoy!

As it turns out, aggravating his injuries the way he’d done was not one of Tobiyuki’s best ideas.

Nearly the instant he comes back to consciousness, Tsunade goes on a tear. She yells at him for being irresponsible, overconfident, stubborn, on and on, and it’s a lot for him to take in all at once.

“You’re lucky you’re even alive!” Tsunade screeches. “Your ribs were _this close_ to puncturing your lungs. I basically had to go in and pull half your ribcage out of your organs! And you’re _doubly_ lucky you’ll be able to walk. You cracked both rings of your pelvis, and your left femur was webbed with hairline fractures.”

Tobiyuki blinks. “But I’ll be able to walk,” he says, just to clarify.

Tsunade makes a disgusted noise at him. “You’ll need physical therapy, but yes. I might be the greatest medic of my generation, but I am _not_ a miracle worker.”

“And you…” Tobiyuki puts a hand to the scarring on his abdomen. “You did the surgery? I thought you didn’t- “

“I wasn’t going to let someone else fuck up my heir,” Tsunade snaps, but there’s far less venom in it than Tobiyuki thinks she wanted there to be. “Couldn’t do much for your ear, but at least it’s just surface damage.”

Tobiyuki snorts. “I’m not worried about it. Every shinobi’s got scars. I just… Thank you, anego. I’m sorry I wasn’t careful enough, and I promise I’ll be more cautious in the future.”

“You’d better! I won’t always be there to pull your ass out of the fire, and too many people care about you for you to go and do something stupid like die.” Tsunade lets out a sigh. She seats herself on the edge of Tobiyuki’s crisp, white bed and takes his hand in both of hers.

For a moment, nothing is said. Tsunade’s hands glow as she checks over Tobiyuki now that he’s awake, her sunshiny chakra soothing over the edges of pain he hadn’t even noticed were there.

At length, she says, “You’ve been out for two days. Your body needed time to heal after the surgeries, and I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay in bed. It’s still important to take it easy, though, so don’t go running off to spar anytime soon. Your friend, Kinoe, I’ve put him in charge of making sure you don’t try too much, too fast.”

Tobiyuki huffs but makes an agreeing noise.

Tsunade’s chakra fades, but her hands remain around his. She says, quiet, “I learned a thing or two about him, while you were asleep.” She opens her eyes, catching Tobiyuki’s gaze. “After you’re discharged, you should bring him by my office so we can all get caught up.”

“Is he one of ours?” Tobiyuki asks.

“We’ll discuss what he is and isn’t when you come visit me.”

Tobiyuki wrinkles up his nose. “You have to realize how ominous you sound.”

Tsunade laughs lightly. She brushes a wayward strand of hair back behind Tobiyuki’s nicked ear. “Wash up before I open up your room for visitors, kid. We did our best, but that blood is _in there_.” She pats the top of his head. “Everything you need should be in the bathroom but be careful brushing your hair. That skin’s bound to be tender.”

She takes her leave of him, fluttering her fingers in a teasing wave as she shuts the door behind her.

Tobiyuki pulls himself painstakingly to his feet, grabbing for the cane that had been thoughtfully left by his bed, and makes his slow journey to the attached bathroom. The bath itself isn’t so bad, aside from the ache in his ribs when he raises his arms to work the matted blood from his hair. He’s grateful that the hospital has its own plumbing system, so he doesn’t have to call for more water when he drains the tub after his hair is clean.

He observes the remnants of his injuries, running gentle fingers over the angry line down the center of his chest, the curve of the scar hooking over his hip, the crooked wound on his thigh, all of which he pushes healing chakra into. Where Kinoe’s kunai had scored across his throat is nearly nonexistent, and the chunk missing from his ear is at least no longer an open wound.

Tobiyuki has to be careful pulling himself from the bath, pain sparking through him as he puts too much weight on his bad leg. He bites his lip to keep from crying out and wonders at what kind of adrenaline or willpower must have been keeping the agony at bay when he’d been underground. He’s unable to wrangle the pants on over his injuries, so he just throws the provided yukata on and burrows under the covers once he’s back in bed, covering up whatever wounds he’s able to.

Food had been brought in at some point during his bath, and Tobiyuki eats the rice ravenously, draining the provided tea before moving onto consuming the eggs at a much more sedate pace.

While he eats, a nurse pokes his head into the room. “Oh, good! Tsunade-sama cleared you for visitors as soon as you were out of the bath. Would you like us to send them up?”

Tobiyuki hurriedly swallows the last of his eggs and sets them aside, nodding quick. “Yes, please. I’m sorry if they’ve been getting in the way.”

The nurse laughs. “Tsunade-sama made everyone else clear out after the first couple of hours and only just invited them back. She’s been the worst of them, trust me.”

“Then I’m doubly sorry,” Tobiyuki says gravely.

It draws another laugh from the nurse, who props the door open and steps out into the hall. “Your visitors will be up in a few minutes. Don’t let them tire you out too much, you’re still recovering!”

The next few hours are draining.

Tobiyuki’s parents are the first through the door, and while they’re cautious of where they lay their hands, they’re still a bit too touchy, making his still-growing skin itch and ache. Shisui and Obito are both far too afraid to touch him, as if they think Tobiyuki will explode if they lay a finger on him, but Rin stubbornly pushes healing chakra into him and threatens to hunt him down if he dares to violate his bedrest. Kushina yells at him, much like Tsunade had, and bursts into tears halfway through her tirade, which only makes her yell louder until her voice cracks and she just takes Tobiyuki’s hand in a bruising grip and sobs into his hair. Minato slips a scroll into Tobiyuki’s free hand with a cheeky smile and a wink, and between the two of them they manage to soothe Kushina enough that she regains her composure and whines about them fussing over her.

Kakashi comes in last, trying to act like he’d only just arrived, as if Shisui hadn’t complained a couple of hours ago that he was the only person Tsunade had allowed to linger once she kicked the rest of them out on the first day. Kakashi sits in the uncomfortable-looking plastic chair next to Tobiyuki’s bed, leans back with his arms crossed across his chest, and settles in.

Tobiyuki gives him a wry smile. “Go ahead, ‘Kashi, your turn to lecture me, while you’re here.”

There’s a brief, heavy pocket of silence, just long enough that Tobiyuki feels worry begin to nag at him, before Kakashi says, soft, “I’m not going to lecture you.” He exhales heavily, closing his eyes as if to brace himself, and continues, “But I do have something I’d like to tell you.”

“Did something happen?” Tobiyuki asks.

“Aside from your little _accident_?” Kakashi bites out. “No. Not recently. Just let me get through this, it’s going to be hard enough without interruptions.”

For several long moments, Kakashi stares at his hands, deep in thought. The lines of his body are tense, far too uncomfortable for Tobiyuki’s liking. Kakashi hasn’t been like this around him since the very beginning of their friendship, when they were figuring each other out after that initial emotional rollercoaster of a night. Tobiyuki tries to mentally prepare himself for the worst but isn’t even sure what the worst would be.

“My father,” Kakashi begins, so quiet Tobiyuki almost misses it, “made a decision that the village condemned him for. Their judgment made him…” Tobiyuki can see Kakashi’s throat work over the words, but no sound comes out for an awful moment. “He killed himself. Not long before…we met. And it made me sure that what he’d done, the decision the village had hated him for… Choosing your loved ones over your village was _always_ the wrong thing to do. The mission has to come first. The _rules have to come first_. But you… I need to understand, Tobi…” Kakashi’s eyes are a thousand years away, although he swivels them in Tobiyuki’s vague direction. “Why… _How_ could you choose a teammate over yourself? O-Over maybe the whole village?”

For a moment, it’s as though Tobiyuki is facing a young Tobirama: so focused on doing things the right way that he’s lost track of the right thing to do. He hears Hashirama’s impassioned voice in his head, the words he’s trying to embrace in this new life, and does his best to channel his older brother as he speaks to Kakashi.

“Regulations can’t be everything,” Tobiyuki says, and the parts of him that are Tobirama start shrieking in his head. “Shinobi morality might not have the best moral compasses, but a shinobi’s instinct is their greatest tool. We _know_ when something isn’t right, and I _knew_ that something wasn’t right about Kinoe’s absence. And when you feel that wrongness in your gut, _the rules_ mean nothing. The last thing the village needs is good people dying to bullshit missions.” He flings a hand at Kakashi, winces as it pulls at his chest, but continues, “You’ve been out in the field, but I know they mostly send you on solo messenger runs, so maybe you haven’t experienced what it’s like to be overtaken by the enemy. When your team is lagging, looking at each other wide-eyed because _we haven’t completed the mission yet_ , and you’re trying not to get stabbed full of holes while you pause for one second to take a breath. You look at that team and you see them all dead; you visualize every way they could die, and it would be _your fault_ as the leader even though you didn’t _ask for this_ but- “

Suddenly Kakashi is crawling into the bed next to Tobiyuki, holding him delicately, but-

Tobirama is dying on the forest floor, riddled with holes, and taking shallow, wet breaths but his hands won’t lift to heal the pain – he’s _dying_ and so is Tobiyuki, sobbing on the hard ground with broken ribs, the taste of metal rising at the back of his throat no matter how many times he swallows it down; the two of them are one, mirrors and inverses but still alone in the end to go so messily to that final sleep-

“Tobiyuki!” Kakashi says, for the nth time.

He blinks once, then again, harder. “I’m sorry,” Tobiyuki says stupidly. “I don’t know why I- “

“You almost just _died_ , Tobi-kun. You’re probably traumatized,” Kakashi points out. His thumb brushes gently over Tobiyuki’s cheekbone. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Definitely not the best time to unload my own problems onto you.”

“Don’t be,” Tobiyuki says quickly, grasping at the hand Kakashi has on his face. “It’s okay. I’m glad you trusted me.”

Kakashi’s lips quirk under his mask. “You’re the person I trust the most, Tobi. I have some serious questions about you, but I still trust you more than anyone else.”

Tobiyuki tries to laugh, but it comes out more rueful. “I’ll tell you what all is going on with me someday, Kakashi. Maybe even soon. I just… I’m worried things will change if you know.”

“They won’t,” Kakashi says fiercely. “You’re my _brother_. You’re _mine_. I won’t- “ He stumbles over his words and makes a frustrated sound. He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Shisui was the one who came to tell me, and he was panicking, and I thought you were dead. I thought…I thought I’d lost my most precious person again. So, you could- You could be hiding _anything_ , and it won’t change a thing between us as long as you’re alive. Just. Just don’t die.”

Tobiyuki crushes Kakashi to himself, ignoring the pain and instead focusing on trying not to cry. “Big sap,” he chokes out. “You big dumb sap. I’ll do my best. I promise I’ll do my best.”

Kakashi holds him back just as tight, and it’s a long time before either of them is willing to let go.

* * *

When Tobiyuki wakes in the morning, Kakashi remains a firm, vigilant presence at his side. He’s slumped casually, one hand resting on Tobiyuki’s shoulder while the other holds open a book that, upon brief inspection, appears to be about dogs.

Tobiyuki sits up with a groan, aching more now than he had the day before, and as he opens his mouth to complain about this to Kakashi, he notices Naori perched on the room’s single chair.

“Good morning,” she greets mildly. “How are you feeling?”

“Hi, Naori-sensei. Um,” Tobiyuki glances at Kakashi, who is doing a good job of pretending he’s completely absorbed in his book, “I’m sore, but I’ll make it.”

Naori nods, and the movement of her bangs makes Tobiyuki realize she doesn’t have her hitae-ate on. “That’s good to hear, Tobi-kun. We were all worried about you. Some of us much more than others.”

Tobiyuki blinks. “Sensei? What does that mean?”

“I don’t know why they picked me for this,” she says suddenly. She lets out a huff, and it stirs her bangs again. “I told Tsunade to do it, but she went over my head and had Hokage-sama order me to tell you. So, I know he hasn’t found the time to tell you on his own terms, but your accident caused Shisui to awaken his Sharingan.”

“What?” Tobiyuki says. “Why are you making it sound like a bad thing? I thought the Uchiha celebrated when someone awakened their Sharingan.”

Naori frowns. Tobiyuki has only rarely seen her upset, her mouth near-always curled up into a smile of some kind. “It’s…more than that, for Shisui. His Sharingan is unique. It will require more specialized training for him. _I_ wanted to wait until you were out of the hospital to tell you this, but I was overruled.”

“Tell me _what_ , sensei?”

“We’re leaving. Shisui and I,” Naori says, all in a rush. She tugs on the ends of her violet hair. “With what they’re learning from Kinoe, Hokage-sama and Tsunade-hime are worried Shisui will be put in danger. His proximity to you and Kinoe, plus an untrained Sharingan… It could be bad if someone were to get their hands on him. So. Yeah.”

Tobiyuki’s stomach clenches. Kakashi begins rubbing soothing circles into his back. “He would never turn on us,” he insists, quiet.

Naori’s mouth pinches further at the corners. “Not intentionally, no. But you don’t know the extent of everything, yet. Hell, even I don’t know the extent of _everything_. I know that right now Shisui could be in more danger inside the village than outside it, though.”

“How long will you be gone?” Tobiyuki asks.

She shrugs. “As long as it takes for things to settle down here. With your injuries, I was thinking we might have to reschedule our Chūnin Exam for autumn, anyway.”

“You’ll be gone for _months_ , then?”

“I don’t know, Tobi-kun. Maybe.” Naori stands and comes around to the side of Tobiyuki not occupied by Kakashi. She smooths his bedhead down, looking troubled. “I want to keep all my ducklings with me, okay? But I can’t defy a direct order from the Hokage. If you weren’t hurt and I knew you weren’t needed more here, I would take you along in a heartbeat.” She sighs and cups his chin briefly before straightening, a hint of her familiar smile coming back. “Let’s make a deal, kid.”

Tobiyuki is thinking of Shisui being so far beyond his reach, outside of his protection. What if he needs his best friend? What if he needs his big brother? He trusts Naori, of course, but the last time he’d given up control like this, it had been as Tobirama literally went to his death.

He takes a bracing breath. “What kind of deal, sensei?”

Naori gives a grin that closes her eyes with its force. “You keep Konoha in one piece, and I’ll make sure to get Shisui home as soon as possible.”

“Me?” he splutters. “W-What makes you- “

“I know there’s more to you than meets the eye, Tobi-kun,” Naori says slyly. “And I’ve got a pretty keen pair.” She pats his arm, then twirls toward the door. “Get well soon, duckling. Don’t let him get lazy while I’m gone, Hatake!”

Kakashi lowers his dog book once Naori has gone and gives Tobiyuki a raised eyebrow. “Duckling?” he asks.

Tobiyuki scowls at him. “Shut up.”

He heaves himself up, sniffing petulantly as Kakashi rounds the bed to hand him the cane. Kakashi rolls his eyes but still stays near enough to ensure Tobiyuki has his balance before moving away, headed for the door Naori had just flitted through.

“I’ll let the nurses know you’re awake,” Kakashi says. He spins and leans against the doorframe, little book still clasped in one hand. “Kinoe and I will be by around midday once you’re discharged. Tsunade-sama thinks we’ll make you more punctual for your meeting with her, but…” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle up in a smile. “I’ll see you later, Tobi- _kamo_.”

Kakashi is fast as he moves to leave, but Tobiyuki is faster. The pillow nails Kakashi in the back of the head and nearly sends him sprawling, only his reflexes keeping him on his feet.

Tobiyuki hears his own laughter echoed as Kakashi throws the pillow back with less force, but only just.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kamo, here, means duck


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff since it’s the holiday season!! ❤️
> 
> enjoyyyy

“Oh, I’m not going in there,” Kakashi says. He crosses his arms and steps to the side, out of Tobiyuki’s way. “You couldn’t pay me. I’ll stay out here with Rōga and keep watch.”

Tobiyuki rolls his eyes. “Anego’s not that scary, ‘Kashi-kun. She’s a big softie, really.”

Kakashi snorts and plants himself firmly against the wall. “Sure. Try that line on somebody who hasn’t seen her stage a hostile takeover at the hospital just because her kid fell down a hole.” He jerks a thumb at the door. “Go get yelled at some more. We’ll grab food after.”

Tsunade’s grin is distinctly predatory when Tobiyuki and Kinoe enter her office. Her fingers are steepled, purple nails filed to sharp points, but she waves a hand at the boys once they’ve stood awkwardly in front of the doorway for a few moments, gesturing to the hardback chair facing her.

Naori and Shisui are already there, standing at parade rest near the corner of the desk. Hiruzen, too, occupies the room, a quiet shadow steadily puffing clouds of smoke over Tsunade’s shoulder.

Tobiyuki lowers himself carefully into the provided chair, sighing in relief as the ache in his body lessens once he’s off his feet.

“We have lots to catch up on and not much time,” Tsunade begins as soon as Tobiyuki’s settled. “Uchiha-san should have informed you earlier of her upcoming training trip with Shisui-kun. While they won’t be leaving the borders of Fire, the two of them will head toward Tea, sending updates through Shisui’s summons.”

Tobiyuki’s head snaps toward Shisui. “Summons?” he asks, delighted.

Shisui grins wide. “Yeah! Since I- “

“Talk _after_ the meeting, boys,” Naori scolds.

They both pout, but the impatient clicking of Tsunade’s nails on her desk draws their attention back to the matter at hand.

“As I was saying,” Tsunade continues sourly, but she can’t fully banish the amused tilt to her mouth. “This trip serves several purposes, the most important of which is to get Shisui-kun out of harm’s way. It has been decided that, due to the involvement of present parties,” her eyes cut to Tobiyuki and Kinoe, “it’s best all of you are aware of some of the goings-on around Konoha. Hokage-sama?”

Hiruzen steps forward and tucks his pipe away into his wide sleeves.

He clears his throat and says, “After Senju-kun was rushed to the hospital, I thought it best that I question the summons, along with Kinoe-san, in order to determine how Senju-kun had come to be so injured. Once Tsunade-san had assured Senju-kun’s safety, the two of us were able to seek out answers.” He looks to Tobiyuki. “I will relay what your summons told us, Senju-kun, but I would appreciate if you shared your own experience of the events, as well.”

Tobiyuki nods, clutches the cane tight in his grip, and listens as Hiruzen provides a brief, though detailed, timeline of Tobiyuki’s attempted rescue of Kinoe.

“This,” Hiruzen says when he arrives at the point where Tobiyuki had thrown himself into a hole like an idiot, “is where I am left with a gap in my knowledge. Kinoe-san is unable to tell us much of what occurred below the house, and before now Senju-kun has been equally unforthcoming. Would you tell us what happened next?”

Tobiyuki takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He remembers, generally, what happened in the tunnels beneath Konoha, but the details are blurry. The concussion hadn’t left him particularly observant and the pain he’d been wracked with had dulled his senses even further. And what did Hiruzen mean, Kinoe was _unable_ to tell them his version of the story? The reason would likely be revealed, but Tobiyuki didn’t like not knowing. He’d nearly gotten himself killed trying to save the boy, and to not be made privy to important information about him was unsettling.

“Okay,” Tobiyuki says eventually. He recounts his misadventure carefully, casting glances at Kinoe throughout. The boy nods along, but at one point reaches out and touches Tobiyuki’s arm, stopping his tale in its tracks.

“That’s wrong,” Kinoe says. “You were on the ground when I found you.”

From there, Kinoe adds details and occasionally corrects. He seems to remember their conversation with Gozu and Mezu word for word, but his corrections are clipped, like it pains him to speak. Kinoe is the one who details their climb back up the ladder, how he’d talked and talked about everything he could to make sure Tobiyuki didn’t pass out.

Tobiyuki doesn’t remember much of it. Only that fugue state between sleeping and waking and a few hazy conversations that he may have only participated in inside his own head.

“We should all be familiar with what came next,” Hiruzen says. “Senju-kun was taken to the hospital, where Tsunade-san performed emergency surgery on him. Over the past few days, while Senju-kun has been on bedrest, several other agents have begun to act.”

Hiruzen suddenly looks years older, haggard and worn down by whatever knowledge he bears. Tobiyuki remembers the feeling, remembers how his brother’s hat had weighed so heavily on Tobirama.

The Hokage sighs. “I have known for some time that Danzō and I have different views on how best to protect Konoha. He has enjoyed unsupervised, unmitigated power. My willful ignorance has allowed him to act in ways that bring great shame to our village.” Hiruzen shakes his head. “I should have put a stop to it all long ago, but I looked away instead, and many have suffered because of that.”

“That place underground is his,” Tobiyuki says. “Or it’s been co-opted by him. The rumors about his secret Anbu force…”

“Not rumors,” Tsunade concludes grimly.

Tobiyuki knits his fingers together, dreading the next words out of his mouth. But he has to know. “And… Kinoe?”

Kinoe meets his gaze and nods.

“Show them, Kinoe-san,” Hiruzen says.

The boy scowls for a brief moment, then bows dutifully. He turns to face Team 14 fully. Kinoe opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, revealing the dark lines inked into it.

“Is that a seal?” Shisui gasps. “On your _tongue_?”

“For silence,” Tobiyuki says. “Danzō ensured he wouldn’t be able to tell us everything. That’s why he has to be so precise with his words.”

Hiruzen coughs to regain their attention. “Kinoe-san has indicated that all members of Danzō’s organization have these seals. I had the thought that perhaps Kushina-chan and Senju-kun could examine the seal and potentially find a way to circumvent it without Danzō’s knowledge. As such, I have notified Kushina-chan that she will resume her post as Senju-kun’s temporary teacher and will take on Kinoe-san as a second apprentice. I will inform her separately of what she needs to know. I trust this is acceptable to the both of you?”

Tobiyuki and Kinoe nod their consent

“I suppose our official business is concluded, then,” Hiruzen says. “Naori-san, would you accompany me so that we may discuss your ideas for Uchiha-kun’s training?”

Naori bows and nods, but waves Shisui off when he tries to follow. “I expect to see you at the Uchiha Compound gate at dawn tomorrow. Take the afternoon to say goodbye to the other ducklings.”

She lays a hand on Kinoe’s shoulder as she follows the Hokage out, and the boy tentatively returns the gentle smile she gives him. It seems to be enough for her, because Naori’s smiles widens.

“Shisui-kun,” Tsunade says. “Would you mind waiting outside with the Hatake? I’m going to give the boys a quick checkup while they’re here.”

Shisui huffs. “I only just got Tobi-nii back, Tsunade-sama! Can’t you wait until tomorrow to break all his bones again?”

He narrowly dodges the brush Tsunade throws at him, flickering through the doorway and out of sight.

“I have news,” Tsunade says once the door shuts. “The first day you were unconscious, Tobi-kun, I asked your friend here if I could perform some tests that would hopefully solve our questions about his chakra signature.” She pauses and considers Tobiyuki for a moment. “It might piss you off, I won’t lie. It pisses me off. But I think you deserve to know.”

Tobiyuki blinks at her. “Oh. This actually _wasn’t_ an excuse to yell at me some more. Alright. What’d you find out?”

She scowls, and for a moment Tobiyuki thinks he’s about to meet his end, but Tsunade just shakes her head and aims a nail at Kinoe.

“This one,” she says, “is a Senju.”

Tobiyuki grabs onto Kinoe’s wrist, looking to him with wide eyes. “A Senju! A real, blood Senju?”

Tsunade nods, but continues with, “That isn’t what I thought would make you mad, though. The problem is that Kinoe here has _identical_ DNA to Hashirama-jiichan.”

“I don’t understand how that’s possible,” Tobiyuki says, still clinging to Kinoe.

“It shouldn’t be,” Tsunade says. “But…” One of her hands curls itself into a tight fist. “I know someone who performs experiments like this. I didn’t think he would…“ She sighs. “But of course, he did. Always reaching for the stars.”

Kinoe shakes Tobiyuki’s hand off, only to knit their fingers together. “Orochimaru,” he says.

Tsunade’s eyes fly up to his, anger and despair warring on her face. “You know him?”

His jaw goes tight, the muscles jumping, but Kinoe nods. “I can’t say much. But I do. I watched as he- “ Kinoe’s mouth snaps closed. He closes his eyes and breaths though his nose. “All the others…” He shakes his head. “There’s just me.”

“Others?” Tsunade asks.

“Dozens,” Kinoe answers.

She swallows. “And all of them died. Every single one?”

Kinoe meets her gaze solemnly. He nods once.

The three of them lapse into silence. It weighs down the air, makes it harder to breathe. Tobiyuki can’t stop looking at Kinoe, searching for similarities.

“So, you’re not a Senju,” Tobiyuki says at length.

Tsunade slams her fist into her desk, a crack spiderwebbing out from the impact. “He _is_ a Senju,” she growls. “Whatever you were before, your _ours_ now. The circumstances are shit. Not a damn _thing_ about this is ideal. But if- “ Tsunade looks to Kinoe with an expression that could almost be a glare, if it weren’t tender like a wound and leaking loneliness. “If you want a family, kid, there’s room in my home for you.”

Kinoe clutches tighter to Tobiyuki’s hand. His eyes are huge like a deer’s and it doesn’t seem like he could look away from Tsunade if he tried. “I’m not him,” Kinoe says, low like an admission of guilt. “I can’t take his place.”

“I don’t want you to be Senju Hashirama,” Tsunade snaps. “I want you to be Senju Kinoe.”

This time the silence is roiling, is a living thing writhing between the two of them and pulled taut like elastic.

Tobiyuki strokes his thumb over Kinoe’s, trying to calm him. He opens his mouth to break the tension, to calm the livewire throwing off sparks.

“Not Kinoe,” the boy says, beating Tobiyuki to the punch. “I… I want to be a Senju. But Kinoe was given to me by... It’s not,” he takes a juddering breath. “It’s not me.”

A smile breaks over Tsunade’s face, initially tiny but bursting open into a wide, relieved grin, and she stands abruptly, coming around the desk to gather the newest Senju into a forceful hug. “Of course,” she says. “Anything you want.”

Tobiyuki squeezes the hand in his own. Tobirama and Hashirama had never held hands for comfort, but Tobiyuki wonders if it would have felt anything like this.

Like warmth. Like familiarity. Like cupping his palms around a candle to protect its flickering flame; like leaning against the trunk of the sturdiest tree in the forest.

* * *

Takaharu and Hinami are home when Tobiyuki’s swarm descends.

Becoming Senju had allowed the two more opportunity to tend to household duties, rather than needing to work multiple jobs in the village to stay afloat. Takaharu had dedicated himself to sorting out the overgrown garden behind their house so that they could sow their own plants in the spring, and Hinami had started toying with the idea of opening a restaurant within the Senju Compound.

The two of them barely even blink as their house is suddenly filled with young shinobi, most of whom come bearing mostly eaten taiyaki.

Takaharu gives his wife an amused smile, covered to his elbows in suds from washing the dishes, and asks, “Are they discussing baby names?”

From her spot at the table, Hinami rolls her eyes. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from raising our son, my love, it’s that kids are _weird_.”

Her husband laughs at this assessment, then pulls the plug from the sink, letting the water and soap drain away. Takaharu dries his hands and forearms off as he walks to the archway leading form the kitchen to an open sitting area.

Tobiyuki has settled himself stiffly on a cushion, but his companions haven’t bother with seating arrangements, instead sprawling out across the heated floor. Shisui is the only exception, tucked himself into Tobiyuki’s side stubbornly and pouting hard enough that his displeasure is nearly a physical presence in the room.

“Who’s having a baby?” Takaharu asks, surveying the children littering his home and considering what he’ll offer them for dinner.

“No babies, Senju-san!” Obito says hurriedly. “If _any_ of you,” he says, giving his assembled friends a frown, “think about having a baby, go babysit Itachi for a few hours. You _will_ change your mind.”

Takaharu grins. “Babies are a lot of work. And Obito-kun, what did I tell you to call me?”

The boy flushes a deep red and he ducks his head, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. No babies, ojisan.”

“We’re helping Kinoe-kun pick out a new name!” Rin chirps. “Hi, ojisan!”

Takaharu wanders further into the room, coming to a stop next to Kinoe, who tilts his giant eyes up as he approaches. “A new name, huh?” Takaharu asks. He crouches next to Kinoe. “May I ask why?”

Kinoe smiles shyly and Takaharu nearly melts. “Senju-sama is adopting me into the clan,” he admits.

“She won’t like you calling her ‘Senju-sama,’ though,” Tobiyuki says.

Takaharu tilts his head in curiosity. “Tsunade-chan is making you a Senju?”

“He already _is_ one, ojisan,” Shisui finally speaks up. He finally extracts himself from Tobiyuki, shuffling over on his knees to grab at Kinoe’s hand. “Tobi-nii says he’s blood related and everything.”

_One of the war orphans_ , Takaharu thinks. He lays a hand on Kinoe’s shoulder. “Starting over fresh, then,” he says. “I can understand that.”

Kinoe nods, his gaze darting away.

Takaharu stares at the child’s profile. A _real_ Senju, right under his nose the whole time. He and Hinami had always seen that Kinoe was a little different. Uncertain, a bit awkward. Like he didn’t know exactly how to navigate the world outside of being a shinobi. It must feel even more alienating, for Kinoe to learn that he’s one of the very last blood members of one of Konoha’s legendary clans.

“You know,” Takaharu says slowly, “a few years ago, Hinami-chan and I thought we might want another kid. We decided against it, in the end, since Tobiyuki is such a handful. But we came up with names, in case of emergency.” He winks but knows his face has gone all soft like the dad he is. “The name we thought of for a boy was Tenzō. I’ve always thought it was a good name.”

Kinoe’s eyes are impossibly wider. “You... What if you have another son and- “

“Oh, come on.” Takaharu rolls his eyes as he pulls the kid into a hug. “You didn’t think Tobiyuki inherited his instinct to adopt every person in sight from his kaachan, did you?” He adjusts his grip, holds the boy gently at arm’s length. “If you don’t like the name, that’s one thing. But you’re family, alright? Just because you aren’t in the registry under ‘Senju’ yet doesn’t mean you haven’t been one of my kids for a while now.”

For a moment, Takaharu is convinced the child he’s holding is about to burst into tears. Instead, he says, “I’ve never had a family before,” in a wobbly voice, and it’s almost worse than crying.

The eyes Takaharu had once thought of as _empty_ are overwhelmed with surprise and gratitude and a desperate, heart clenching _hope_.

Takaharu eases the boy into another hug and whispers, trying to convey the strength of his conviction, “And you will _never_ have to go without one again.”

Shisui throws himself into the hug as best he can, looking suspiciously wet-eyed himself, then Obito drags Rin along into it, and soon Takaharu has an armful of teary children promising each other in thick voices that they’re a _family_ now and forever.

The surge of emotion that rises in Takaharu is almost overpowering, in that moment. The joy he feels, the protectiveness, the devotion and helplessness threaten to break him in half. He very nearly chokes on the feeling, but familiar, gentle arms wind around him from behind, anchoring Takaharu and holding him together.

He leans back into Hinami and borrows her strength, secure in the certainty that the two of them will never, ever let these kids get swept away.

* * *

After dinner, Tobiyuki catches up with everything that had happened while he was in the hospital.

He learns that Shisui had not only awakened his Sharingan, but that his distress had ended up manifesting into the Mangekyō, as well. It had been very painful and disorienting, according to Shisui, and the jump straight from normal vision to a fully developed kekkei genkai meant that his training trip excuse for getting out of the village would _actually_ be focused on training.

“On the bright side,” Shisui says, “since I awakened my Sharingan, I got to sign my family’s summoning contract!”

Tobiyuki has to pretend he’s never met the crows before, despite the fact that the wolves and the crows literally only became allies due to Tobirama’s friendship with Kagami. The summons bicker back and forth, even chasing each other around the courtyard. He will admit that it’s nice to see them, though.

Team Minato tell Tobiyuki about the D-Ranks they’d taken lately. Obito swears the same cat runs away every single day and they always find it in the same tree. Rin argues that they’re different cats, but definitely have the same owner. Kakashi just wonders where the little old lady who sends them out every day gets the money to fund putting up so many missions.

Tenzō takes to his new name easily. His smile is a little gentler, more genuine.

Obito and Shisui elect to walk Rin home before they return to the Uchiha Compound. Everyone, even Kakashi, gives Shisui a goodbye hug.

“I’m gonna kick your butt when I come back, Tobi-nii,” Shisui says. “I’ll be stronger than the Hokage by the next time I see you!”

Tobiyuki clings to the boy he views as his younger brother and presses a grin into his unruly curls. “Of course,” he agrees. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Shisui looks around quickly before he leans in and whispers, “Don’t let Obito get too lonely without me, okay? My parents really worry about him. So don’t forget about him! My crows will tell me if you do.”

“It’s good that you’re keeping an eye out for him,” Tobiyuki says. “Family looks after each other.”

Shisui pokes him carefully in the chest, avoiding Tobiyuki’s healing wounds. “And he’s your family now, too. Takaharu-ojisan said so himself.”

Tobiyuki nods. “I’ll take care of him. All of them. I promise.”

“Good,” Shisui nods back decisively. “Then I’ll…see you.” He hesitates, then flings his arms around Tobiyuki again, burying his face in the taller boy’s neck. “But don’t forget to let them take care of you, too, Tobi-nii. _Look_ before you leap. I promise we’ll catch you.”

Tobiyuki closes his eyes and attempts to memorize the feeling of his first friend in his arms. Who knows how long it will be before he can hold Shisui again? So, he savors the moment. Holds on, and is held onto in return.

When they finally disconnect from one another, it’s harder than Tobiyuki would ever admit to watch Shisui turn and walk away.

_Keep him safe_ , Tobiyuki prays. _Bring him home_.

He and Kakashi take Tenzō to Tsunade’s house, where she assures them she and Shizune have already set up a room for him. Tsunade reaches out to him, and Tenzō tentatively lets her lead him inside.

“You’re something special, Tobi,” Kakashi remarks as they bed down for the night.

Tobiyuki smiles wanly. “I don’t know about that, ‘Kashi-kun. I think I just surround myself with extraordinary people.”

Kakashi bats at his arm. “Humility doesn’t suit you. You _know_ you’re great.”

“If I’m any sort of great,” Tobiyuki says, “it’s only through others that I achieved it.”

“I forgot I’m talking to the Sage of Six Paths, himself,” Kakashi says.

“Maybe. Or maybe I just know that nobody can get through life on their own. Even the Sage of Six Paths.”

Kakashi stares at Tobiyuki for a long moment. “You know,” he says, “sometimes you seem much older than you are.”

Tobiyuki presses his lips together to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter. “Sometimes,” he says when he’s got a grip on his emotions, “I feel that way, too.”

Tobiyuki tries to will himself to sleep, purposefully _not_ thinking about how by the time he wakes, Shisui will be long gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiyuki recovers and a favor is called in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: blood, descriptions of violence, death, animal violence  
> \- i tried not to get super graphic, but i also tried to write actual fight scenes which i've never really done before.  
> \- also, this isn't necessarily a warning, but tobiyuki is in fact disabled and i don't shy away from acknowledging and discussing that fact
> 
> this one fought me every step of the way, sorry it took forever! it's like 4k words though, so hopefully that makes up for the long wait.

Two weeks after Tobiyuki’s release from the hospital, Kakashi is returned to the regular mission rotation and has to leave Konoha. Tobiyuki is getting around better, still on orders to take it easy, and since Tenzō rarely leaves his side, Kakashi’s presence is considered redundant. He’s too valuable to waste any longer.

Another week after that, Tobiyuki and Kushina figure out how to bypass the seal on Tenzō’s tongue.

The counter they come up with is relatively simple. It taps into the chakra powering the silencing seal and stores it, rendering the silencing seal inert without releasing the chakra back to Danzō. Kushina is convinced that the nullifying effect could be made more general-use, so that any seal could be effectively released without notifying the person who placed it.

As soon as Tenzō can speak freely, Tsunade whisks him away to learn everything he knows about Danzō’s organization, which Tenzō identifies as being called Root. Hiruzen calls in one of his other students, Jiraiya, to assist in gathering information about the group and Orochimaru’s involvement with it. Tobiyuki is told, in no uncertain terms, that his job is to heal and wait until Tsunade is ready to call on him.

With nothing but time on their hands, Kushina and Tobiyuki turn toward rebuilding Tobiyuki’s strength.

She enlists Gai’s help. He’s startlingly careful with Tobiyuki, gentle without being pitying, and his skill proves beneficial to Tobiyuki’s recovery. The knowledge of one’s own body that comes from being proficient in taijutsu means that Gai and Kushina are jointly able to come up with exercises and moves that Tobiyuki can perform with a more limited range of motion.

Gai also outright refuses to train with Tobiyuki if he suspects or detects any pain or stiffness in his movements, and Kushina finds Tobiyuki’s annoyance over this to be hilarious.

His chakra control and ninjutsu are unaffected by the injuries, but his kenjutsu and taijutsu might never be the same. The physical therapist he sees is optimistic about Tobiyuki’s chances to one day live without the aches and pains that plague him now but is less certain about his future ability to get around comfortably without a cane. It’s frustrating news to hear, but within hours Tobiyuki is thinking up ideas for how it could be used to his advantage.

He commissions a custom cane, tall so that he’ll grow into it, made of a rich cherrywood and concealing within itself a wickedly sharp blade. It can serve as both nagamaki and jō in addition to its primary function as a mobility tool. Tobiyuki takes to carrying it around, even though it extends a decent height over his head.

Tobiyuki’s pack of summons cotton on quick to how his mobility is affected, and if possible, they’re even more protective of him.

Rōga almost never leaves his side, his presence so constant that Tsume starts to call Tobiyuki an honorary Inuzuka. The residents of the Senju Compound grow used to seeing the wolves, whether its Rōga loping alongside their heir, Kurō sniffing around for threats, Kazerō in a deceptively lazy sprawl at the gates, or Kenshirō casting his sharp gaze across anyone who gets too close to Tobiyuki.

Tobiyuki feels like he’s under constant surveillance by huge, furry mother hens.

He’s cleared for low-ranking missions after about a month and a half of physical therapy, with orders to not put his body under any unnecessary strain.

Tobiyuki is brought in to serve as Team Minato’s third for a handful of D-Ranks around Konoha. Working with Rin and Obito isn’t quite as natural as working with Team 14, but the three of them have trained together enough that they make an efficient team. Due to this compatibility, they’re grouped up indefinitely. Minato even suggests that they might take the spring Chūnin Exam together.

After much consideration, Tsunade clears Tobiyuki to take the Chūnin Exam as long as he agrees to let her do a thorough examination and continues to go to physical therapy.

From his own intermittent healing sessions, Tobiyuki knows he’s recovering quickly, and Tsunade confirms as much when she looks him over. His ribs, in particular, are healing well, and by the time the Exam comes along should be practically as good as new. Tsunade advises him to continue using his cane because his pelvis and femur are still a bit weak, but he’s grown so used to carrying it that Tobiyuki would have done so anyway.

It’s a relief to be allowed to spar at almost full strength again. As long as no one aims specifically at his pelvic area, which his sparring partners are warned not to do, Tobiyuki can fight just like he used to. It will probably be a weakness for his whole life, but after he adjusts to fighting around it, he’s once again a force to be reckoned with.

Outside of combat, the injuries are more problematic.

Some days he wakes up with a bone-deep ache he can’t keep entirely at bay with his healing chakra. If his legs are in one position for too long it hurts, but if he moves around too much it hurts, too. He knows he’s lucky, but sometimes Tobiyuki feels so helpless and angry, cursing his stupidity and his aches and the way he has to monitor himself or end up limping for a day. He tries to avoid self-pity, but frustration is a feeling he’d felt so often as Tobirama that it’s hard not to snap at everyone on particularly painful days.

The Chūnin Exam crawls ever closer, regardless.

Tenzō, on one of the rare occasions he’s allowed away from the Intelligence Division, encourages Tobiyuki to do his best to pass.

“Don’t worry about Shisui and me,” he says. “Inoichi-senpai says they’re going to promote me to chūnin so I can work in Intelligence once Root is dealt with, and what Shisui is going through with Naori-sensei is probably even more thorough than the Exam would be, anyway.” He unfolds himself from the sword form he’s been maintaining for five minutes.

“I don’t want to leave you two behind,” Tobiyuki tells him.

Tenzō rolls his eyes but grabs Tobiyuki by the shoulders and fixes him with an earnest look. “You aren’t _leaving us behind_ , Tobi-kun. We’re a family. You’re not getting rid of us anytime soon, so take the Exam and show the world what Team 14 can do, alright?”

They finish training by midday, eat lunch with Kushina at Ichiraku, and by the time Tenzō has to return to his duties, Tobiyuki feels much more comfortable with Minato’s plan.

His parents are less than pleased with the idea.

“You’re not even _eight_ , Tobiyuki,” Takaharu says. “It’s bad enough that Kakashi’s a chūnin, and now they want you, too?”

“I have a duty to Konoha- “ Tobiyuki starts, but his mother cuts him off.

“Konoha also has a duty to _you_ ,” she says. “The village was formed to protect children, and all it does now is ship them off to be killed in pointless wars. So many innocent lives cut short, and for what?” Hinami scowls fiercely but can’t hide the way her eyes are welling with tears. “There’s no _justice_ in war, no _glory_. Just people who die and people who are left behind to live with their ghosts.”

Takaharu envelops Hinami in an embrace and Tobiyuki has to avert his gaze. The house is overcome with impossibly heavy silence, just the unsteady breathing of Tobiyuki’s parents breaking through the quiet.

He swallows. “I’m sorry,” Tobiyuki says lowly. “I wish…” His gaze drifts down to his hands, to the calluses, the nicks and scars and scrapes. “I wish things were different.”

“We know,” his father says into his mother’s hair. “We do, too.”

The conversation reaffirms Tobiyuki’s determination to find a way to change the system, even if Hinami can barely look at him anymore.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Tobiyuki is pulled out of sleep by a deep growl resonating from Rōga’s throat. He snaps to wakefulness instantly, a kunai already in hand and flying toward the chakra signatures perched at his window. His cane is easily grabbed and brought into ready position, poised to strike even before Tobiyuki registers what he’s seeing.

The night is so dark that the familiar shapes almost seem to be floating, disconnected from any corporeal being, but once his eyes adjust Tobiyuki can make out the twin shadows watching him carefully.

“Gozu, Mezu,” he breathes. Tobiyuki doesn’t lower his weapon, but he relaxes his stance.

“It’s time,” Gozu says from behind his red mask.

Rōga presses himself to Tobiyuki. “You know these guys?” he asks.

Tobiyuki brushes a calming hand down the wolf’s back. “They’re calling in a favor.”

Mezu’s blue mask dips in a nod. “Plans are being set in motion.”

“The little crow is hunted,” Gozu adds.

“What? Little crow?” Tobiyuki asks, puzzled for just a moment before horrified realization sweeps through him. He tightens his grip on the cane. “Someone is after Shisui.”

Without hesitation, he casts his senses out over Fire, hunting for his friend’s familiar chakra and quickly homing in on the two bright traces of Uchiha near the southern border. Tobiyuki doesn’t feel any irregularities, so he can assume that whoever is in pursuit hasn’t yet reached Naori and Shisui.

“Why are you telling me this?” Tobiyuki demands of his uninvited guests. “Are you trying to get me out of the village?”

The masks turn briefly toward each other in silent communication. Pale fingers reach up, and the red mask is lifted away from an equally pale face. Inky hair spills down, framing a thin, solemn face. Gozu’s eyes flash, crimson bleeding into the black and revealing three lazily spinning tomoes.

“We haven’t forgotten who we are,” the Uchiha says, mouth drawing into a bitter line.

Tobiyuki blinks, startled. “How did- “

“No time for questions,” Mezu snaps.

Gozu’s mask descends once more, hiding that ghostly face. “Kinoe awaits you outside the gates.”

The shadows stand in tandem, and the red mask drops down out of sight, leaving Mezu alone before Tobiyuki. “Make haste,” he says, voice almost soft, “and he may yet be saved.”

Tobiyuki barely waits for Mezu to finish before he explodes into a flurry of motion, equipping himself for battle. The scroll he’s been working on since he left the hospital is situated on his hip, his cane positioned just lower than it for easy access. He straps a kunai pouch onto his thigh, fishing out one marked with his modified Hiraishin formula.

He makes sure nothing will come loose as he travels, then flings himself through the window.

It’s startlingly easy to slip out of Konoha, and Tenzō melds out of the trees as soon as Tobiyuki comes within view. He’s similarly outfitted for battle, looking grim but determined. Tobiyuki slings his arm around Tenzō’s waist when he’s near enough, ignoring the surprised noise that escapes him.

“This might be disorienting,” Tobiyuki warns, then he’s throwing a kunai with his free hand and teleporting after it, dragging Tenzō along with him.

They Hiraishin through the forest, coming into existence only long enough for Tobiyuki to reclaim his kunai and throw again before they vanish once more. He heads directly for Shisui and Naori, keeping his senses open for any hint of someone else as he speeds toward his destination.

Even using the Flying Thunder God Technique, Fire takes a long time to cross, and Shisui’s pursuers have a head start. They’re still several leagues out when Tobiyuki feels Naori’s chakra flare suddenly. He curses and tries to hurry up, but he’s already traveling at inhuman speed and can’t really go any faster.

After a small eternity, Tobiyuki and Tenzō burst into utter chaos.

Only Tenzō’s lightning reflexes save the two of them from the stream of fire that spews toward them, and then they’re flung into the melee.

Tobiyuki ducks out of the way of a fist that snaps out of the darkness, then deflects a kick aimed at his kidney. He strikes out with the kunai still clutched in his fist, plunging into the meat of his attacker’s calf. The shinobi howls and stumbles back. Fingers moving rapidly, Tobiyuki sends an array of water bullets at the enemy, most of which land solidly in their chest and send them hurtling across the clearing into a tree.

Rōga appears next to Tobiyuki without warning, barely sparing a moment to survey the situation before he’s launching himself at the nearest threat.

It gives Tobiyuki enough time to take stock.

A squad of six masked shinobi, presumably all Root, have their attention split between the newest arrivals on the scene and the two Uchiha with blazing red eyes. Shisui and Naori don’t look particularly worse for wear, so Tobiyuki assumes his reckless Hiraishin usage means he mostly caught up with the ambush.

He can’t sense Danzō anywhere, but since he’s unable to sense the chakra of any of the Root members, Tobiyuki knows he could still be nearby.

A Root kunoichi lunges at Tobiyuki while he’s processing. On instinct he jerks his cane around, catching her kunai with it and letting the force of her charge propel him backwards. She swings again as he lands, forcing Tobiyuki to go on the defensive. He splits his cane, smoothly sliding the blade from its sheath and falling into a protective form.

She advances, but Tobiyuki refuses to give any ground, holding her back with ease. He finds its almost sad. She’s obviously never been trained to counter kenjutsu. The kunoichi lashes out just a hair too wide with her right arm, frustration leaking through her Root training, and Tobiyuki makes his move, slipping through her defenses and grunting with the force required to shove his nagamaki up under her ribs.

Blood sprays down onto Tobiyuki’s hands and across his clothing. A gurgle sounds beside his ear. Her kunai sinks into his shoulder and Tobiyuki grits his teeth against the pain. Gently, he lowers the kunoichi’s stiff form to the ground, prying her hands from the fabric over his biceps. He removes her kunai, sealing the wound behind it, and drops the weapon beside her. His blood-covered blade emerges from her torso and he forces himself to turn to the next threat, to ignore the fact that he’d just killed a Konoha-nin.

Tobiyuki looks around, noting where everyone is. Tenzō has incapacitated one opponent, and Rōga is assisting him with the second. Shisui and Naori are down to one, but he seems to be proving himself quite adept at avoiding their attacks.

Tobiyuki darts forward, whacking the back of the last visible attacker’s knee with his jō and sending him to him knees. Not giving him time to react, Tobiyuki bashes his temple with the end of the jō, satisfied when the shinobi slumps bonelessly.

He heaves a sigh, and then all the air is knocked out of him when Shisui launches himself at Tobiyuki, wrapping around him like a little squid. Careful of his bloody hands, Tobiyuki holds his best friend, tucking his nose into Shisui’s neck and breathing deep of his familiar scent. It soothes Tobiyuki to his core.

“That’s all of them, sensei,” Tenzō says as he approaches some moments later.

Tobiyuki allows Shisui to wriggle free of his grip so that the young Uchiha can force Tenzō into a similar embrace.

Naori gestures for Tobiyuki to come closer and Rōga follows along behind him.

“Danzō?” Naori asks. “He hasn’t shown himself, but that doesn’t mean much.”

“I can’t sense his chakra,” Tobiyuki tells her.

Rōga speaks up, “I can smell him, but it’s really faint. Not enough of a trail to track. Well,” he tilts his head, thinking. “It’s not enough for _me_ to track. Tracking is Kurō’s specialty.”

Before Rōga’s even finished speaking, Tobiyuki is swiping his thumb through the blood drying on his shoulder to use for the summoning. The red wolf appears in a puff of smoke, her eyes sharpening as she takes in her surroundings.

“What’s going on, pup?” she asks.

Tobiyuki fills her in on recent events, then looks her steadily in the eye as he asks, “Can you remember what Danzō smells like?”

Kurō puffs up indignantly. “I _never_ forget a scent. He’s not gonna get away from me.”

Rōga leads her to where he’d picked up the strongest traces of Danzō, and the two of them rustle around in the bushes for a few moments before Kurō bays excitedly and sets off into the woods, nose working furiously.

Team 14 shadows her from the trees, straining their senses for any sign of another ambush. The forest is oppressive around them, shadows long as the moon dips below the horizon and the sun takes its time in rising. Every breeze in the leaves, every quiet skitter of an animal in the underbrush sets Team 14’s nerves more on edge.

Kurō eventually stops, mouth parted to better scent the air. She walks in a slow circle, inspecting everything around her.

“The trail ends here,” she calls up to Tobiyuki. “It’s weird, it’s like…” Kurō puts her nose in the air, sniffing some more. “It’s like he’s _here_ \- “

Tobiyuki has been witness to traumatic events and actions over the course of his two lives, but the sight of Danzō suddenly standing over Kurō and skewering her with a sword hits him like a physical blow.

He can’t stop the pained howl that escapes him, and without consciously deciding to drop down, Tobiyuki finds himself crouched on the ground, nagamaki drawn and teeth bared in a snarl. Distantly, he hears his name, but he can’t think past the waves of grief and fury crashing against one another in his chest.

All that matters is killing Danzō.

Tobiyuki leaps forward, his blade singing through the air and clashing harshly against Danzō’s. He doesn’t pause, whirling to swing again, sword a blur around him as he swings again and again.

“You’re out of practice, _Tobirama-sama_ ,” Danzō says, wearing an insufferable smirk. He throws himself back, fingers curling into seals.

Tobiyuki dives sideways behind a tree, narrowly avoiding the wave of wind that slices past him. He hurriedly kneads chakra into water and gathers it in his mouth, before sprinting out from behind the tree and moving as if to reengage Danzō in melee combat. As he draws near, deflecting Danzō’s quick blows, Tobiyuki shapes the water into senbon. In the instant he knocks the blade aside with his own, Tobiyuki expels the senbon at Danzō, grinning briefly to himself when he sees the small bursts of blood across his robe that mean several met their marks.

In retaliation, Danzō flings out a flash-fast knife of wind, slicing through Tobiyuki’s upper arm and leaving a clean tear in his clothing.

Tobiyuki leaps backwards, releasing the small scroll from the straps at his waist and flicking it open. Rustling beside him alerts him to the presence of Rōga, bristling with barely contained anger. Tobiyuki summons a set of explosive tags, passing them off to the wolf at his side, then the two of them split, veering off in different directions to.

A cursory scan reveals the positions of Team 14, who have fanned out among the trees and are most likely waiting for the right time to join the fight.

Tobiyuki prepares himself to give them their perfect moment.

He sticks exploding tags on a few kunai, making sure at least one is marked with the Hiraishin formula, then flickers into existence on Danzō’s right, just in time to watch Rōga sprint toward the man, jaws clenched around sealing paper. Tobiyuki sends a brief prayer to the Kami for proper timing, then unleashes his barrage of kunai.

Danzō laughs breezily as the two-pronged attack begins, hand jerking upwards to the bandages around his eye and tearing them away, revealing the terrible red glint of a Sharingan embedded in the socket beneath. His sword slashes down at Rōga, body already in motion to avoid the spray of metal headed for him.

As the blade connects, Rōga shatters into a paper rain.

The wolf reappears at Tobiyuki’s side, and the boy doesn’t allow himself to sigh in relief before clasping his hands into Snake.

A series of explosions go off, centered on Danzō, and in the instant the last tag detonates Tobiyuki teleports to his marked kunai, sword extended. He feels the blow connect, blood splattering across him as Danzō chokes out a curse.

Tobiyuki skids to a stop outside of the smoke cloud, eyes narrowed as he tries to discern Danzō’s location. There’s a subtle shift that has Tobiyuki throwing himself into a roll, narrowly avoiding the overhead swing that drives a deep divot into the ground where he’d been.

“I should have _smothered_ you in your _crib_ , Senju!” Danzō spits, face contorted into a horrible mask of rage. Killing intent pours from him, swamping Tobiyuki with its darkness.

He barely even flinches. Danzō’s thirst for blood couldn’t hold a candle to what Tobirama had faced from Madara after killing Izuna.

Tobiyuki holds his sword ready, but before he can do anything more, a familiar form interjects itself between him and Danzō.

“Don’t worry,” Naori says mildly. “You won’t have to live with your regret for long.”

She jumps at Danzō, her face still even as her katana lashes out, moving almost too quickly for Tobiyuki to track. Naori forces Danzō back, utterly unrelenting in her onslaught. She spins, a dancer in her elegant element, and one of Danzō’s arms falls away from the hilt of his sword to hang limply at his side. A moment later, a leg crumples beneath him, then the other.

Tenzō and Shisui take up positions at Tobiyuki’s sides. The three of them watch grimly.

Naori knocks Danzō’s sword away and plunges her own through his palm, pinning the man to the ground and staring blankly down at him.

The old man hisses at her. “You think killing me will fix anything? I’m the only one willing to do what it takes to keep Konoha _safe_!”

This makes Naori’s expression slip toward mostly pitying. “You don’t get it, do you?” She crouches beside him, face hardening. “I’m not going to kill you for what you did to Konoha. No, I’m going to kill you, _slowly_ and _painfully_ ,” she growls, lips pulled into a snarl, “because you hurt _my team_. My _family_.”

Naori unfolds herself, once again towering over Team 14. She angles her face toward them without taking her eyes off of Danzō.

“You did well, boys,” she says, voice infinitely gentler than it had been a moment ago. “Tobiyuki, go check on Kurō.”

Tobiyuki gasps, immediately in motion, running to Kurō’s limp form and falling to his knees beside Rōga, ignoring the bolt of pain from his hip and looking to the white wolf for guidance.

Rōga heaves a deep sigh. “It’s bad, pup, I won’t lie,” he whines. “She’s not dead yet, but the longer she stays in this realm, the worse it gets. I can’t get both of us back to the Great Wolf Sage, but if you send her over, I’ll manage.”

Before he does so, Tobiyuki bows over Kurō, brushing a glowing green hand down her flank and praying once more. He asks for her recovery, her forgiveness. If he hadn’t asked her to track Danzō, she might-

He shakes his head roughly, then dismisses the she-wolf, Rōga disappearing in a puff right after.

It’s Shisui who pulls him to his feet and Tenzō who asks, “Is she going to be okay?”

Tobiyuki squeezes his eyes shut and gives a tense shrug. “I can’t think about it right now,” he says. “What are our orders?”

There’s a beat of silence, then, “Sensei says we should go back to the ambush site and start sealing up the bodies for transport to Konoha,” Shisui answers.

“Okay,” Tobiyuki says. He pulls his mind forcefully from his worry over Kurō and turns to his teammates, letting them lead him away from the bloodstained grass and the queasy sensation of regret.

The sun filters just through the highest branches of the trees, the light doing nothing to dispel the heavy atmosphere over Team 14.

The boys work methodically, setting preserving seals on the corpses and draining chakra from those who were coming to groggy consciousness. It’s harder to seal away living things, but Tobiyuki changes some matrices and has a good enough temporary fix by the time Naori rejoins them.

Naori tilts her head toward home and offers no answers as to Danzō’s status.

The boys know better than to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @[barikonen](https://barikonen.tumblr.com)


End file.
